A Distant Cry
by sierrafujoshiakut
Summary: "Itachi… kembalikan Neji!"/"Sayangnya aku tak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu itu Otoutou karena dia adalah milikku."/ Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji. NC-17, YAOI, Unhealthy Obsession Uchiha Brother's. More summary and warning's inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Distant Cry

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama Neji, akan tetapi jika ia harus melawan masa lalu dan sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Neji, mungkin pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya dia malah membuat mereka berdua menderita. Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji. NC-17, YAOI, Mean Uchiha Brother's.

Disclaimer: As you can see, the "Naruto" series and it's characters do not belong to me.

Paring: Sasuke x Neji  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Rape, Don't like it don't read it.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa marah, sangat marah.

Itu yang terlintas dalam benak Neji, ketika Uchiha mendorong kasar dirinya ke arah dinding kasar sebuah goa. Tangan kanan Sasuke menahan dada Neji agar tetap menempel dengan dinding goa yang lembab itu sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke berada di leher Neji, ia mencengkeram erat leher Neji.

"Dari semua orang yang berada di dunia ini mengapa harus dirimu ?" Sasuke memandang marah ke arah Neji.

Sepasang bola mata bewarna lavender memandang heran Sasuke, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari anak lelaki di hadapannya itu." Uchiha, lepaskan aku sekarang." Neji mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan tenang, tetapi jujur saja Neji sedikit merasa tidak nyaman akan tingkah Sasuke, walaupun dirinya tidak menampakkan perasaannya saja.

"Tidak." jawaban Sasuke bukanlah yang diinginkan oleh Neji. Kedua telapak tangan Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Akan tetapi tidak berhasil. Sasuke malah menghantamkan kedua dahi mereka berdua. Sasuke membiarkan Neji terjatuh ke atas tanah, dia menekan dahinya, mencoba untuk meringankan rasa sakit dan pusing yang ia terima dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini Uchiha?" Neji setengah berteriak, ia merasa sangat frustasi sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangi Neji untuk seperkian detik, dan tanpa Neji sangka Sasuke menendang ke arahnya. Untungnya Neji mempunyai reflek yang baik sehingga ia dengan cepat mampu menghindari tendangan Sasuke sehingga yang terkena hanyalah dinding bukannya wajah Neji. "Hentikan kegilaanmu Uchiha!" kali ini Neji benar-benar berteriak.

Sasuke menggencarkan serangan lain. Neji menyiapkan kuda-kuda pertahanannya, ia mencoba menghindari pukulan dan tendangan Sasuke, akan tetapi Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan pada Neji untuk melawan balik, ia hanya membuat ninja muda berambut panjang coklat itu semakin terpojok ke dalam gua sampai Neji kembali menabrak dinding tanpa Neji sadari dirinya telah jatuh dalam perangkap Sasuke. Sasuke menghantamkan tinju kanannya dengan keras pada dahi Neji. Rasa nyeri pada dahinya dan pusing membuat Neji terjatuh di tanah yang lembab itu. Sasuke berlutut di samping Neji, ia menggenggam rambut panjang Neji dengan kasar dan menjabaknya, memaksa Neji duduk bersandar pada dinding goa dengan menarik rambut Neji saja. Sasuke kemudian mencengkeram dagu Neji dengan paksa membuat Neji memandangnya lalu ia mengaktifkan sharingan yang entah mengapa membuat Neji merasa takut dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke memberikan seringainya ke arah Neji ia menikmati ekspresi yang dibuat Neji saat ini.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku ini, huh?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke malah membuat Neji tidak yakin bahwa ia ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Akan aku tunjukkan kau mengapa aku seperti ini." Neji hendak mengeluarkan suara akan tetapi belum sempat memberikan jawaban Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir mereka berdua. Kedua bola mata Neji membulat kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke, pikirannya masih tidak dapat memahami apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit upaya Neji untuk membebaskan diri dari Sasuke tidak berhasil. Neji hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Sasuke dengan kasarnya dan tanpa kemauan dari Neji memaksa masuk lidahnya pada mulut Neji ia menjelajahi keseluruhan bagian dalam bibir Neji tersebut. Neji tetap mencoba mendorong lagi anak lelaki dihadapannya itu akan tetapi perlawanannya sia-sia, tarikan jemari Sasuke pada rambut Neji semakin erat dan keras.

"Uchiha hentikan!" teriak Neji ketika Sasuke melepas ciumannya itu akan tetapi Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Neji. Neji mendorong tubuh Sasuke lagi. Sayangnya usahanya tetap tidak mengubah apa apa. _'_Dia sudah kehilangan akal pikirannya.' Batin Neji sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali memukul dahi Neji dengan tinjunya.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan memar pada dahimu jika kau tetap mencoba untuk melawanku Hyuuga." Pandangan Neji sudah mulai memudar. Sasuke melepaskan rambut Neji sehingga ia dapat menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melepas hitai-ate milik Neji, menampakkan segel kutukan pada Neji menjadi terlihat jelas. Jemari Sasuke mengelus secara perlahan pada bentuk segel tersebut. Kemudian Sasuke mengikat kebelakang kedua lengan Neji dengan menggunakan Hitai-atenya Neji sendiri. Neji tetap berusaha untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap Sasuke akan tetapi Sasuke kembali memukul dahi Neji sekali, dua kali , tiga kali dan terus menerus hingga Neji menjadi tak berdaya dan menghentikan perlawanannya, tampak darah segar mengalir dari kening Neji. Sasuke mengelap darah pada kening Neji dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya dengan santai. Dia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi menyeringainya lagi, ia benar benar memberikan pandangan serius ke arah Neji yang mana membuat Neji bertambah tidak nyaman. Saat ini tubuh Neji maupun hati Neji dipenuhi oleh rasa takut dan dia sangat membenci perasaan itu.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menelusuri tengkuk dan memegang erat pada bagian belakang kepala Neji kemudian ia kembali menciumnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk di bawah sana untuk melepaskan pakaian bawah Neji. Hawa dingin yang dirasakan tubuh Neji saat pakaiannya terbuka. Sasuke melepaskan ikatan rambut Neji membiarkannya menggantung dengan bebas, beberapa helai rambut menutupi sebagian wajah Neji, penglihatannya difokuskan pada Sasuke, ia merasa susah bernafas disebabkan oleh kurangnya udara dari ciuman paksa Sasuke. Neji benar- benar merasa dikhianati.

"Aku dapat melihat apa yang dia lihat pada dirimu, akan tetapi kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan dia memilikimu." Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Neji semakin bingung. "Lihat dirimu saat ini kau begitu lemah." Sasuke mendekatkan dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Neji meringis kesakitan akan hal itu, akan tetapi Sasuke tidak menyadari ekspresi dari Neji karena ia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan rambut Neji.

"Sasuke kumohon hentikan." Neji menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan lemah tetapi tidak mendapat jawaban. "Dia memang benar, kau bahkan tampak rapuh sekarang." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, dia menjauhi kening Neji dan menatap kedua bola mata Neji. "Lebih baik kau buat ini menjadi mudah Neji." Sasuke menekan kedua jemari kanannya pada bibir Neji yang tampak memerah dan sedikit bengkak karena ciuman dari Sasuke. Neji merasa marah, frustasi, bingung dan sedih. Sasuke dapat membaca itu semua dengan jelas lewat pandangan yang diberikan oleh Neji. Neji menolehkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya untuk menghisap jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak senang dengan perubahan dalam sikap Neji itu, tanpa ragu ia segera menarik jemarinya dari mulut hangat Neji kemudian ia membuka lebar-lebar tubuh bagian bawah Neji dan dengan cepat ia memasukkan kedua jarinya yang sudah basah oleh air liur Neji pada bagian terdalam Neji, memainkan jarinya dengan bebas dan membuat Neji meringas kesakitan, ia memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Sensasi yang aneh dan tak nyaman ia rasakan pada tubuh bawahnya itu. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tenang atas perlakuan dari Sasuke. Sasuke sangat menikmati sekali setiap ekspresi yang di buat oleh Neji. Setelah beberapa menit bermain dengan jarinya Sasuke merasa belum terpuaskan, lalu ia dengan gerakan cepat melepaskan jarinya, ia memegang pinggul Neji dan dengan paksa mengganti jarinya dengan ereksinya. Neji tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan ia berteriak kencang. Sensasi yang ia rasakan jauh lebih sakit dan besar dari yang tadi.

"Siapa sangka, aku ternyata sangat menyukai setiap suara yang kau buat dalam keadaan ini huh." Sasuke menjilat telinga kanan Neji. Dengan setiap kali Sasuke mendorong masuk tubuhnya pada Neji membuat Neji mengeluarkan suara-suara yang seperti alunan musik indah pada telinga Sasuke. Ia semakin mempercepat temponya dan gerakan tubuhnya akan tetapi yang Neji rasakan hanyalah kesakitan dan rasa ingin mati saja, ia merasa dipermalukan dan itulah yang Sasuke sangat nikmati. "Kau sungguh memabukkan Neji." Bisik Sasuke pada Neji. Ia kembali meningkatkan kecepatannya dan Sasuke mulai merasakan bahwa ia akan klimaks, tak lama kemudian Sasuke klimaks didalam tubuh terdalam Neji, sembari menciumnya, membawanya dan menandai dirinya siapa pemilik dari Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke tak bergerak ia tetap berada didalam tubuh Neji untuk beberapa menit, ia melihat air mata yang tampak mengalir dari Neji. "Milikku." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan pelan kemudian ia melepaskan Neji dan membiarkannya terjatuh tak berdaya di atas tanah. Sasuke memasangkan kembali pakaian Neji lalu ia membuat pahanya sebagai batalan untuk Neji. Pandangan mata Neji kosong, ia hanya memandang ke satu titik di sudut sana, tidak memandang ke arah Sasuke, dan tidak berkedip. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memainkan ujung rambut Neji diantara jemarinya.

Sasuke mengingat kembali kata-kata dalam journal kakaknya itu. _'Kedua bola mata berwarna lavender itu tidak akan melihat ke arahku, air matanya akan mengalir, sekalipun ia mencoba menahannya dan sekalipun ia merasakan sakit, dia akan tetap sama, rapuh, mempesona, dan milikku seorang.' _

Itachi tidak akan bisa merasakan kenikmatan untuk mengambil kebahagiaan Sasuke lagi.

Tidak, Hyuuga Neji adalah miliknya seorang walaupun Neji tidak menginginkan hal itu ia tidak peduli.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N : Story ini memang karya dari Yersi Fanel, saya hanya menyadurnya karena saya ingin membagikan cerita indah ini ke semua penggemar Neji.

Dikarenakan saya masih pemula yang dengan lancangnya malah membuat saduran sehingga kosa katanya masih terkesan kaku dan tidak efektif, sayang sekali fic aslinya telah terhapus. Karena jika kalian membaca versi aslinya akan lebih indah dan membuat hati sedih.

Dan dari awal akan saya ingatkan bahwa sang author memang tidak pernah menyelesaikannya akan tetapi dia memang memiliki plot yang indah dan menarik.

Semoga kalian suka dan selamat menikmati.

Adios….


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Distant Cry

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama Neji, akan tetapi jika ia harus melawan masa lalu dan sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Neji, mungkin pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya dia malah membuat mereka berdua menderita. Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji.

Warning's : NC-17, yaoi, rape, OOC, dark themes, abuse, angst.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi seluruh tubuh Neji. Udara dingin pun menyeliputi tubuhnya akan tetapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi Neji. Pandangan kedua bola matanya ia tujukan pada anak lelaki yang berjalan di depannya.

Dia dapat melihat bahwa lambang Uchiha pada pakaian belakang Sasuke menjadi semakin gelap karena basah oleh hujan. Neji memegang kedua sikunya, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan sembari tetap berjalan di belakang Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda bermata hitam itu memasukkan tangannya pada kedua sisi kantong celananya dan hanya mengabaikan Neji atau setidaknya itu yang Neji harapkan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, menyebabkan Neji hampir menabraknya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menolehkan kepala ke arah belakangnya . Dia memperhatikan penampilan Neji yang sangat berantakan. Hitai-ate nya tergantung di leher karena dia tidak bisa memasangnya di kepalanya disebabkan dahinya yang masih terasa perih untuk sementara hanya perban yang menutupi segel kutukan di dahi Neji. Begitu pula dengan rambut Neji yang biasanya terikat rapi sekarang tampak berantakan basah oleh hujan. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel pada pipi Neji. Pakaiannya yang berwarna krem serta celananya juga dipenuhi oleh noda lumpur.

Pandangan mata Neji tetapi tertuju ke arah ujung sepatunya dan ia sedikit gemetar kedinginan. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihatnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan akan tetapi kali ini Neji tidak mengikutinya. Ia menyadarinya sesaat setelah beberapa meter berjalan didepannya, kemudian Sasuke segera berbalik ke arah Neji dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Neji dan menggeret paksa Neji untuk mengikuti arah Sasuke berjalan.

Saat ini Neji larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi. Itu hampir seperti mimpi, ia berusaha untuk menyangkalnya akan tetapi rasa sakit pada tubuhnya serta genggaman erat Sasuke saat ini membuktikan bahwa itu semua memang nyata. Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan ini semua terjadi? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mencegahnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu mengenai hal ini, kenyataan bahwa ia telah diserang oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Terlebih lagi saat ini Sasuke seolah-olah hanya melihatnya sebagai barang kepunyaannya saja. Neji benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan Sasuke.

Mungkin itulah yang paling membuatnya marah, setelah satu-satunya fakta bahwa Sasuke baru saja mengambil paksa kesuciannya.

Neji tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, saat ini mereka telah berada pada sudut sebuah jalanan yang sepi. Dia menarik Neji kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Neji memberikan tatapan penuh amarah ke arah Sasuke akan tetapi Sasuke hanya menyeringai kembali, lalu ia pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha, ia meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

Neji hanya berdiri mematung di bawah hujan kurang lebih satu jam. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya begitu erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya berwarna putih dan jika kukunya lebih panjang maka ia bisa saja menusuk daging di telapak tangannya dan membuatnya berdarah.

Neji hendak berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga akan tetapi Neji tersandung batu kecil sehingga ia terjatuh ke tanah berlumpur. Neji hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya keras-keras ia sudah kehilangan tenaganya sekarang.

.

.

Rock Lee sang ahli Taijutsu sedang berjalan melewati hujan dengan membawa barang belanjaannya dan payung di tangan satunya. Dia bersenandung pelan dan tidak begitu memperhatikan jalanan, hingga ia mendapati Neji sedang terbaring di sudut jalanan dengan posisi tengkurap.

Lee segera berlari ke arah Neji, ia berlutut disamping Neji sembari mencoba membuat mereka berdua terhindar dari hujan, walau itu tampaknya sia-sia karena seluruh tubuh Neji telah basah kuyup.

"Neji?" Lee memanggil nama ninja muda dihadapannya itu tetapi tidak ada jawaban. "Neji,apa yang terjadi padamu?" Lee yakin sekali bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada rekannya itu hanya saja ia tidak dapat menebaknya.

Lee meletakkan belanjaannya ia membalikkan tubuh Neji dan menyandarkanya pada dinding. Kedua bola mata lavender itu bertemu dengan warna hitam. Neji mencoba untuk menghindar. Mata hitam, mata hitam, mata Sasuke adalah hal yang Neji ingat. Lee memegang lengan Neji sebelum Neji terjatuh ke samping. Sekarang Lee bertambah khawatir akan Neji. Sesaat kemudian Neji baru menyadari bahwa yang berada di depannya itu bukanlah Sasuke melainkan Lee.

"L-Lee?"

"Iya, ini aku. Neji, kau terluka aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak!" Neji berteriak histeri. "Tidak … tidak, aku baik-baik saja Lee." Ucapan Neji bukannya membuat Lee bertambah tidak khawatir, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Neji sedang terluka. Jika Neji tidak ingin ke rumah sakit maka Lee tidak akan memaksanya akan tetapi dirinya juga tidak dapat membiarkan Neji begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke rumahku saja. Seperti yang kukatakan saat ini kau terluka dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Lee mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Neji.

"Ayo, aku bantu kau berjalan." Lee memberikan senyuman ke Neji. Neji menghela nafasnya dia benar-benar lelah. Ia pun meraih uluran tangan Lee.

.

.

Sasuke menatap pintu kamar kakaknya itu, ia lalu membuka secara perlahan pintu tersebut kemudian ia berjalan memasuki ruangan gelap itu dan menyalakan saklar lampu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar yang telah lama tak berpenghuni dan terawat.

Sasuke sedang mencari sesuatu, ia berlutut di tempat futon Anikinya berada, terdapat lubang rahasia di bawahnya. Sasuke mengetahui hal ini baru saja, ia segera membuka lubang tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup tua.

Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat jurnal Itachi, beberapa gulungan ninja, beberapa pencil, serta beberapa kumpulan sketsa gambar.

Wajah Sasuje tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa. Dia mengambil kumpulan sketsa itu dan meletakkan kembali barang yang lain ke asalnya.

Sasuke kemudian memperhatikan sketsa gambar kakaknya itu, pada gambar pertama terdapat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut panjang yang kedua matanya tertutupi oleh kain, anak itu memeluk dirinya sendiri , sketsa itu hanya sampai pinggang anak itu saja.

Kemudian pada gambar kedua terdapat anak laki-laki yang sama, ia memakai yukata hitam, tetap dengan kain yang menutupi matanya. Kali ini anak itu berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon yang bersalju sembari memegang kunai yang berlumuran dengan darah. Terdapat bercak darah pada salju di sekitar anak itu.

Gambar ketiga juga terdapat anak lelaki yang sama, masih dengan matanya yang ditutupi kain, anak itu duduk di dekat sungai. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kepalanya sedikit mengarah ke samping, membuat rambutnya terjatuh di sisi kanan anak itu. Tangan kanan anak itu menahan tubuhnya sedangkan tangan satunya berada di atas pangkuannya.

Pada gambar keempat akhirnya ia dapat mengetahui identitas dari bocah lelaki dari gambar tersebut. Anak lelaki itu sedang berdiri memunggungi sebuah pohon, rambutnya terjuntai angin, ia tidak tersenyum dan matanya melihat ke arah tanah.

Mata lavender tanpa pupil.

Sasuke melihat gambar lainnya dan semuanya sama terdapat Hyuuga Neji di dalam setiap sketsa dari Anikinya itu.

Saat pertama kali Sasuke melihat kakaknya menggambar, ia sedang menggambar Neji. Akan tetapi ia tidak tahu jika anak lelaki itu adalah Neji. Sasuke selalu berpikir bahwa Itachi memiliki cara aneh utuk mengungkapkan ekspresi pada gambarnya.

Mengapa ia selalu menggambarnya dengan mata yang ditutupi kain? Sasuke melihat kumpulan gambar itu kembali diantaranya terdapat gambarnya sewaktu ia kecil dahulu, lalu gambar pemandangan di Konoha dan lain-lain tapi yang paling banyak adalah Neji.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi gambar tersebut, ia pun mencoba untuk mengingat akan masa lalunya.

"_Niisan!"_

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?" _

"_Apa yang sedang kau gambar?" _

"_Seseorang." Bocah laki laki itu mendekati kakaknya dan mencoba mengintip gambar tersebut lewat bahu Anikinya._

"_Siapa dia Aniki? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini?" _

"_Dia memang bukan seorang Uchiha, Otoutou. Karena itu kau tidak pernah melihatnya." Sasuke kembali memperhatikan gambar dihadapannya itu, seorang bocah lelaki berdiri di tengah sungai dengan mata yang tertutup kain. Tubuh anak itu hanya sampai pinggang sisanya berada di dalam air dan kedua tangannya yang tampak mencoba untuk mencapai langit_

"_Mengapa matanya ditutupi kain?" _

_Itachi hanya memberikan senyum ke arah adiknya itu dan ia memberikan Sasuke selembar kertas gambar dan crayon. Sasuke segera mengambil barang pemberian Anikinya dan mulai menggambar, ia pun melupakan begitu saja pertanyaannya barusan._

Sasuke menggenggam gambar seorang bocah lelaki di tengah sungai. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kotak kayu yang didalamnya terdapat journal Anikinya. Ninja muda itu tidak yakin apakah ia ingin membaca kembali jurnal tersebut. Sasuke meletakkan kumpulan sketsa itu pada kotak kayu tersebut tetapi ,ia kemudian mengambil jurnal tersebut.

.

.

Lee sedang membuat teh dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Neji sedang duduk di sofa dengan pakaian yang ia pinjam dari Lee. Celana hijau panjang dan kaos hitam yang tampak kebesaran dengan lambang Konoha di belakang. Hitai-ate nya hanya bergantung di lehernya. Neji mendekap erat kedua lututnya pada tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya sedari tadi, setelah Lee mengobati luka pada tubuh Neji. Kepala, pergelangan tangan dan dada Neji sudah terbalut oleh perban bersih.

Lee tidak menanyakan darimana Neji mendapatkan luka-luka itu karena tampaknya Neji tidak ingin membahasnya. Sekarang Lee bertambah merasa khawatir akan keadaan rekannya itu. "Neji, ayo diminum tehnya." Ucapan Lee membuat Neji membuka matanya. Dia melihat di depannya terdapat sebuah cangkir bewarna hijau yang mengeluarkan uap panas. Neji mendekatkan cangkir ke bibirnya lalu ia menghirup aroma teh dan menegaknya secara perlahan. Neji merasakan tenggorakannya menjadi hangat.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Neji perlahan. "Teh ini kesukaanmu bukan?" Lee duduk disamping Neji ia mencoba membuat Neji merasa nyaman. Lee bisa dikatakan hampir saja menghancurkan dapur hanya untuk menemukan teh itu. Jenis teh yang sangat langka, disebut Chai yang terbuat dari daun teh hitam dan campuran rempah-rempah.

"Iya." Neji memandangi cangkirnya. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Satu-satunya yang kuketahui pernah membuat teh ini di Konoha hanyalah Hinata Sama."

"Hinata San memberikannya sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilan operasiku dulu. Dia juga yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau sangat menyukai teh ini." Lee pun menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya sendiri. Neji mengangguk perlahan dan kembali memandangi cangkirnya.

"Oh, Aku lupa seharusnya the ini menggunakan susu bukan." Lee menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Tidak apa- apa Lee, aku suka keduanya kok dengan air maupun dengan susu." Neji mulai terlihat sedikit nyaman, membuat Lee tersenyum dibalik cangkirnya

"Neji hari ini kau tidak datang ke tempat latihan, ini pertama kalinya kau tidak hadir." Lee mengatakannya dengan nada yang pelan.

"Lee… aku.. tidak bisa mengatakannya… maaf…" Neji tampak bingung.

"Jangan meminta maaf Neji, tidak apa apa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita." Lee memberikan senyum hangatnya pada temannya itu. Jika Neji tidak mau bicara sekarang maka sebagai teman yang baik tentu ia tidak akan memaksanya untuk bicara bukan.

Dia akan menunggu hingga Neji sendiri yang mau bercerita. Neji menghabiskan tehnya dan meletakkan cangkrir kosong itu pada meja dihadapannya. Lee melihat ke arah jam dan ia baru menyadari bahwa sudah tengah malam. "Kau bisa menginap malam ini Neji, hari sudah semakin malam terlebih lagi diluar masih hujan. Aku akan menyiapkan futon untukmu." Lee menawarkannya dengan senyuman membuat Neji tersenyum sedikit ia merasa sangat bersyukur saat itu karena telah memiliki rekan seperti Lee. Neji juga merasa sudah terlalu lelah untuk pulang sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menginap.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lee." Neji kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

Sasuke hanya menatap kalimat pada jurnal Itachi. Ia bergidik menahan marah dan menggertakkan giginya, ia membaca setiap kata demi kata yang dituliskan oleh Itachi dengan hati-hati.

"_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat aku katakan sebagai makhluk terunik yang mampu membuatku bertahan akan rasa frustasiku terhadap semua orang, hmm Sasuke tidak masuk hitungan tentunya. _

_Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam Klan ini. Untuk mengetahui cara mengendalikan orang lain, seperti yang ayah lakukan padaku. Hh aku tidak tahu apakah hal itu akan menjadi positif atau negatif baginya. _

_Jujur saja saat ini aku tidak peduli. Karena aku telah bertemu dengan makhluk mempesona ini, rambut panjang berwarna coklat, bola mata yang bersinar seperti rembulan. _

_Dia berada di dekat hutan dimana tempat aku biasa berlatih, tampaknya ia mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu. Hanya saja aku belum tahu apa yang sedang ia cari. Hmm dia memang benar-benar menawan." _

Sasuke menutup jurnal tersebut dan kembali melihat ke arah sehelai kertas yang menampilkan seorang anak lelaki di tengan hutan, sedang mencari sesuatu. Aneh jika memang anak itu mencari sesuatu mengapa Itachi menggambarnya dengan mata yang terikat kain?

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak peduli lagipula hal itu tidak penting sekarang. Karena saat ini pemilik dari Hyuuga Neji adalah dirinya bukanlah Itachi. Sasuke juga akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan kenyataan itu.

Meskipun Sasuke mengulangi kata-kata itu pada dirnya sendiri, ia tetap merasa penasaran mengenai apa yang terjadi di dalam benak Anikinya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas dengan berat dan kembali membuka jurnal tersebut.

"_Aku mengikutinya pagi ini. Ternyata anak itu sedang dalam masa pelatihan jurus klannya. Hari ini ada seorang anak perempuan yang bersamanya. Anak itu cantik, akan tetapi aku hanya tertarik pada anak laki-laki itu. _

_Anak perempuan itu cukup menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Dia telah mendapatkan penolakan dan dia menyadarinya tapi aku tahu bahwa anak itu memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang ayah bodohnya tidak dapat lihat. Ah, sudahlah itu bukan masalahku. Kesalahan yang dibuat oleh ayah anak itu akan membuat dirinya dan Klannya sangat kerugian di masa mendatang, aku yakin akan hal itu. _

_Tampaknya dia sedikit kesulitan untuk bertingkah dihadapan anak perempuan itu. Karena walaupun ia tampak peduli pada anak perempuan itu ketika berhadapan dengan ayah dari anak perempuan tersebut ia akan menunjukkan rasa benci yang besar. Aku menjadi penasaran alasan dibalik sikapnya itu._

_Kembali pada topik sebelumnya, sekarang aku tahu alasan mengapa anak itu mendatangi tempatku berlatih. Salah satu bagian dari pelatihannya adalah untuk menemukan benda-benda yang mentor nya sembunyikan di desa dan di tempat latihan, hmm mungkin aku dapat memanfaatkan kesempatan ini di masa mendatang."_

Sasuke mendapati sebuah gambar yang bukan hanya Neji di dalamnya. Terdapat Hinata yang matanya tertutupi oleh rambut dengan lengannya yang mendekap ke dadanya seolah-olah sedang berdoa dan terikat. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap yang membentengi tubuhnya dan ia berdiri di atas sebuah sangkar. Sedangkan di dalam sangkar terdapat Neji, masih dengan mata yang tertutup kain akan tetapi sayap yang berada di punggungnya patah.

Uchiha muda itu menutup jurnal Anikinya dan mengembalikan kumpulan gambar itu ke kotak, tetapi Sasuke tidak meletakkan kayu itu pada lubang rahasia yang berada dibawah futon Anikinya. Sasuke membawa kotak kayu tua tersebut dan menuju kamarnya.

Sembari tersenyum Sasuke bersiap untuk tidur, karena ia yakin bahwa besok akan menjadi hari yang menarik baginya. Ia akan menemui Neji dan ia sungguh menantikan hal tersebut.

.

.

Lee membuka matanya lebar –lebar di tengah malam, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh lalu Lee melihat ke arah samping kanannya. Didekatnya Neji tampak tertidur akan tetapi sepertinya ia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Lee duduk dan melihat Neji yang menggenggam erat selimutnya dan tidak bergerak. Wajahnya tampak kesakitann ia meringkukkan diri membentuk lingkaran sembari menggertakkan giginya. "Berhenti, kumohon hentikan." Bisik Neji, Lee segera membangunkan Neji.

"Neji tenanglah, itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi." Lee menepuk pelan bahu Neji. Neji membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Lee. Kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Lee memperhatikan Neji kurang lebih 15 menit, ia ingin memastikan bahwa Neji telah tidur dengan lelap tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk lagi.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padamu Neji? Lee memandang sedih ke arah Neji.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya Neji kembali ke kediamannya dan orang pertama yang ia temui adalah Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu hendak bersiap-siap untuk berlatih dengan teman satu timnya. "Ohayou gozaimasu Neji-niisan. " Hinata memberikan senyum ke arah Neji sedang Neji membalasnya dengan anggukan..

"Ohayou Hinata-sama" Hinata memperhatikan pakaian Neji. Dia masih memakai pakaian yang ia pinjam dari Lee. Di tangan Neji terdapat gumpalan baju kotornya.

"Apakah Nii San berlatih sampai malam dan menginap di tempat Lee kun?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hai…" Neji dengan lancar berbohong. "Aku hanya pulang untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaianku saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi untuk berlatih lagi hari ini." Neji mendekapkan pakaiannya kotornya itu ke arah perutnya.

"Aku mengerti Nii San." Hinata berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Neji. Neji dapat mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Hinata tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepadanya, akan tetapi yang Neji paling harapkan adalah Hinata tidak akan menanyakannya sesuatu.

"Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu Hinata Sama" Neji hendak melewati Hinata akan tetapi Hinata menahan dengan pelan pergelangan kiri Neji. Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata,

"Jaga dirimu, Niisan." Dia melepaskan pergelangan Neji kemudian Hinata meninggakan Neji sendiri di depan pintu masuk. Untuk beberapa saat Neji hanya memandangi pintu. Ya, Hinata dapat melihat topengnya. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri, walaupun ia tahu kalau Hinata memang dapat dengan mudah membaca dirinya. Untuk kali ini Neji benar-benar berharap jika sang calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak dapat membaca dirinya.

Ninja berambut panjang coklat itu segera menuju kamarnya dan menyiapkan handuk serta pakaian bersihnya, ia kemudian segera menuju kamar mandi. Neji menyalakan kran air dan membiarkan tubuhnya dalam siraman air hangat . Ia menggosokkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan sebuah sikat membuat tubuhnya merah karena gesekkan dari sikat tersebut. Ia ingin menghilangkan bekas sentuhan dari Uchiha sialan itu. Setelah beberapa menit ia melakukan hal tersebut ia pun kelelahan kemudian ia mengeringkan dirinya dengan handuk. Neji keluar dari kamar mandinya dan dengan segera ia memakai pakaian bersihnya. Neji mengganti perban pada dahinya dan memakai kembali Hitai-ate nya. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya sudah mulai berkurang sekarang sehingga ia dapat memakai kembali Hitai- ate nya. Ia menyisir secara perlahan rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan ikatan yang sengaja ia longgarkan pada bagian ujung rambutnya. Neji memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin, dirinya telah kembali normal akan tetapi dia merasa sangat hampa.

Neji menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Dia memakai sepatunya, setelah itu Neji membuka pintu.

"Ohayou." Mata Neji bertatapan dengan Sasuke, oh betapa Neji berharap ia tidak membuka pintu. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha?" Neji menutup pintu dan memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap marah ke arah Neji seolah-olah Neji menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu tentunya." Jawaban yang sangat yakin dari Sasuke membuat Neji mengeryitkan dahinya. "Ayo." Sasuke hendak berjalan akan tetapi Neji tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sasuke menatap Neji."Kau ingin aku memaksamu hm? Karena aku tidak akan segan segan melekaukanya jika kau hanya berdiam diri Hyuuga."

"Uchiha, berhenti mengusikku." Neji memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke arah pemuda bermata hitam itu akan tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli akan ucapan Neji.

Neji hendak berjalan ke arah lain akan tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat berada di belakangnya. Sasuke dengan kasar membuat lengan kanan Neji berada di belakang punggungnya. Menekan dan meremasnya membuat Neji kesakitan.

"Kau akan ikut denganku Hyuuga, kau milikku sekarang jika kau tidak ingat hal itu." Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut pada Neji. Neji memejamkan matanya ia mengeramkan giginya. "Aku bukan benda, Uchiha." Neji melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke dan hendak melancarkan sebuah serangan ke arah Sasuke, akan tetapi pandangannya dihadapkan oleh sharingan Sasuke yang telah aktif dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Neji seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Mmebuatnya mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Neji hanya berdiam diri perubahan tingkah laku pada Neji membuat Sasuke semakin senang kemudian Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan Neji dan menarik paksa dirinya.

.

.

Dia tidak menyukai kediaman Uchiha. Suasananya sungguh mencekam saking tenangnya tempat itu kau bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungmu yang berdetak dalam keadaan normal.

Dia juga tidak menyukai rumah Sasuke karena letaknya yang berada jauh dari jalan raya.

Neji duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar Sasuke, ia mendekapkan kedua lututnya ke dadanya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku gambar ukuran besar dan beberapa set crayon dan pensil. Kemudian Sasueke duduk dihadapan Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji memandang bingung pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab Neji ia hanya memandangi Neji dengan tatapan dinginnya. " Tanggalkan pakaianmu Hyuuga".

"Apa?" Neji memandang tak percaya Sasuke. "Kau dengar ucapanku Hyuuga. Pilihanmu ada dua antara kau lakukan sendiri atau aku yang akan lakukan itu padamu?" Neji menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan buku gambar dan pensil di sebelahnya lalu ia merangkak mendekati Neji. Ia menarik paksa jaket Neji.

"Hentikan." Neji hendak meronta akan tetapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat, tangan kanan Sasuke menahan leher Neji pada dinding sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak dengan bebas berusaha untuk menanggalkan setiap helai pakaian pada tubuh Neji.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian upaya Sasuke berhasil. Saat ini Neji polos dan hanya menggunakan Hitai ate nya saja.

"Letakkan kedua tangan disisimu, lalu angkat kedua lututmu pada dadamu dan tetap dalam posisi itu." Tetapi Neji tidak bergeming. "Hh, Hyuuga kau memang keras kepala." Sasuke mendekati dan memaksa Neji pada posisi yang ia inginkan. Neji hanya memjamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, setelah ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menggambar?

"Urai saja rambutmu Hyuuga." Perintah Sasuke tanpa melihat kearahnya. Neji tidak ingin sasuke mendekati dirinya lagi, terlebih dengan keadaan Neji yang polos seperti ini, oleh karena itu ia menuruti kemauan Sasuke.

Sepanjang waktu Neji terdiam begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa rasanya Neji seperti pernah mengalami hal yang serupa, hanya saja ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Sasuke merasa jika ia telah menggambar Neji dengan baik sekalipun tidak sesempurna Itachi yang menggunakan Sharingannya untuk menggambar Neji, ia tidak mau mengikuti cara dari kakaknya itu. Dia akan menggambarnya dengan caranya sendiri, lagipula saat ini dia telah memiliki Neji sebagai modelnya sendiri.

Ninja muda berambut raven itu kembali melihat ke arah Neji yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, ia tampak berusaha untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan kembali menggambar.

"Sempurna." Sasuke melihat pada hasil sketsa pertamanya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Neji dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya membuat Neji menutup matanya karena ia tidak nyaman dengan warna mata Sasuke tersebut. "Sempurna dan hanya milikku seorang" Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut pada telinga kanan Neji.

.

.

_To be Continue… _

* * *

A/N :

Hello reader's

Sasuke sangat kejam dan egois bukan ? Hohoho dikarenakan sang author asli yaitu Yersi Fanel sangat suka melihat Neji menderita ya jadinya dibuatlah cerita seperti ini.

Saya juga penggemar Neji menderita* Di jyuuken Neji.

Eniwei please give me review. Karena review menjadi sebuah penyemangat bagiku, tentu kalian ingin tahu kelanjutan dari cerita ini bukan?

N/B : Chai Tea adalah teh dari India yang terbuat dari ¾ susu sisanya dengan air dan gula atau hanya campuran air dan gula saja. Ini adalah teh kesukaan dari Yersi Fanel sendiri.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A Distant Cry

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama Neji, akan tetapi jika ia harus melawan masa lalu dan sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Neji, mungkin pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya dia malah membuat mereka berdua menderita. Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji.

Warning's : NC-17, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dark themes, Abuse, Angst.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Kala itu udara begitu dingin seolah-olah ada sesuatu di angin, sesuatu yang berbeda.

Shinobi muda yang telah menentang desa asalnya menatap langit kelabu. Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat dedaunan seperti sedang menari di udara membuat ia merasakan adanya pertanda buruk, atau setidaknya itulah yang ia pikir.

"Konoha" Bisik pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Itachi?" Kisame menatap rekannya. Itachi tampak serius seperti biasa akan tetapi entah mengapa saat ini ada yang berbeda.

"Perubahan rencana. Saya memiliki urusan yang belum selesai di Konoha." Itachi membalikkan dirinya menghadap Kisame dan memberikan pandangan yang seaka-akan menantang Kisame untuk mengatakan sesuatu mengenai pernyataan Itachi tersebut.

"Boleh aku tahu mengenai apakah ini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membawa Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu sekarang? Bahwa kita harus menunggu dahulu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyebutkan apa-apa mengenai bocah Kyuubi itu, ini urusan pribadi." Kisame merasa tidak ingin berdebat dengan Itachi sehingga iapun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau." Kedua ninja pelarian itupun membalikkan arah tujuan mereka, mereka mengambil jalan menuju Konoha.

.

.

Neji telah memutuskan bahwa saat ini Sasuke benar-benar sudah sakit jiwa. Ninja berambut raven itu hanya duduk dipojokkan dengan menggambar dirinya selama berjam-jam.

Neji sudah mengubah posisinya berkali-kali atas perintah Sasuke, karena kata-kata Sasuke bukanlah sebuah permintaan itu adalah sebuah perintah batin Neji dan dirinya masih polos tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Neji merasa kedinginan setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan gambarnya yang kelima dan dia sangat lega saat Uchiha mengembalikan pakaiannya itu. Dia berpakaian tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Sasuke memeriksa kembali hasil sketsanya ia merasa puas akan kelima sketsa Neji yang berbeda. Genin muda itu menyimpan sketsa dan pensilnya itu pada sebuah kotak lalu ia letakkan pada meja di pojok kamarnya. Ia memandang ke arah Neji dan mendapati Neji sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku akan berlatih tanding dengan dobe dan Sakura sekarang dan akan menemuimu beberapa jam lagi." Sebelum Neji dapat mengatakan sesuatu Sasuke telah memberikan ciuman yang dalam padanya. Neji memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Kedua jemari Sasuke menelusuri lekuk leher Neji. Ketika Sasuke melepaskan dirinya, Neji mendapati dirinya telah mengenakan liontin dengan bentuk kipas Uchiha, sebuah simbol dari Klan Uchiha.

Neji memperhatikan liontin itu untuk beberapa detik lalu ia memandang Sasuke yang memberikan seringai kecil ke arahnya seolah-olah menantang Neji untuk melepaskan liontin itu. Neji sungguh ingin segera pergi dari rumah itu atau lebih tepatnya pergi menjauh dari Sasuke oleh sebab itu pemuda bermata lavendar itu hanya memasukkan liontin tersebut kedalam pakaiannya agar tidak dilihat orang lain.

Melihat hal tersebut hanya membuat seringai Sasuke bertambah. Neji tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja membuat Sasuke menang dan ia merasa sangat rendah karena telah membiarkan ini semua terjadi.

Dengan satu tangan di dada, tempat dimana liontin itu berada dan tangan satunya berada disisinya. Neji berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Sepanjang jalan pandangannya ia turunkan hanya ke arah bawah. Ia merasa seperti sebagian dari jiwanya telah direngut secara paksa.

.

.

Gai sensei memberikan keringanan kepada para muridnya karena dua alasan yang berbeda. Pertama dikarenakan Lee yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan pasca operasi dan yang kedua karena murid-muridnya itu tidak sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada latihan tanding itu.

Dia tahu bahwa Tenten dan Neji merasa khawatir pada Lee, walaupun ninja berambut hitam itu telah menunjukkan pemulihan badannya dengan cepat. Akan tetapi selain alasan itu ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lainnya yang membuat konsentrasi Neji pecah.

Ketika kaki Lee dapat menyentuh dada Neji untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat Neji terjengkal jauh ia berpikir mungkin Neji menganggap remeh kemampuan rekannya yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan dan ketika shuriken milik Tenten dapat membuat luka kecil di wajah Neji, ia masih berpikir mungkin saja Neji sedang tidak berkonsentrasi dan kemampuan kunoichi itu bertambah. Akan tetapi ketika serangan Lee maupun Tenten tidak ditangkis Neji lagi , saat itupun Gai Sensei memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan.

"Neji" Panggil Gai sensei membuat Neji mengarahkan pandangannya ke senseinya yang telah memasang wajah serius.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Gai sensei." Jawaban Neji bukannya membuat Gai puas ia malah mengirimkan pandangan tajam ke Neji yang seakan-akan berkata'Aku tidak percaya dengan dirimu dan kaupun tahu itu,'

Neji tidak suka ketika Gai menggunakan tatapan itu padanya sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Gai. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit kelelahan sensei." Jawab Neji sembari tetap memandang ke kakinya.

"Semuanya ayo kita istirahat sejenak." Gai berteriak membuat Lee dan Tenten menghentikan latihan mereka. " Neji ikuti aku ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Yay." Batin Neji penuh sarkastik pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua rekannya memandang dirinya dengan raut wajah yang cemas karena bagaimanapun juga mereka dapat mengetahui bahwa Neji tidak seperti biasanya hari ini. Neji hanya mengacuhkan mereka dan mengikuti senseinya tersebut.

Gai mengambil salah satu kotak bento yang telah di siapkan oleh Tenten kemudian ia pergi menjauh dari kedua rekan Neji. Ia duduk menyandar pada sebuah pohon di dekat danau. Neji juga ikut duduk di hadapannya.

Gai sensei membuka kotak bento dan mengambil sebuah onigiri ia lalu melemparnya ke arah Neji yang dengan mudahnya menangkap onigiri tersebut. "Arigatou sensei." Ujar Neji pelan.

"Neji kau tahu kalau kau tidak dapat membohongiku bukan?" Ucap Gai tanpa melihat ke arah muridnya itu. Neji memejamkan matanya. "Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan keluargamu? Dengan Hinata Chan mungkin?"

"Tidak." Neji membuka matanya dan memandang gurunya itu. "Hubungan diantara kami semakin membaik. Kami sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membuat semua kembali normal." Itu merupakan suatu kenyataan, setelah ujian chunnin dan serangan pada Konoha, Hinata berbicara kepadanya mengenai masalah diantara mereka berdua.

"_Neji-niisan" Hinata menatap sendu ke arah Neji. Mereka berdua berada di halaman utama Hyuuga. _ "_Ada apa Hinata-sama?"_

"_Apa kau membenciku?" Pertanyaan lugu itu membuat Neji seperti disiram air dingin, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hinata menunggu jawaban dari kakak sepupunya itu._

"_A…"_

"_Aku meminta maaf jika pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu benci kepadaku Nii san. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu merasa seperti itu." Gadis itu sedikit gemetar akan tetapi ia tetap menatap mata Neji. Sejujurnya ia membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya dalam mengajukan pertanyaan ini kepada sepupunya itu. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan lari lagi._

_Neji menutup matanya."Aku tidak membencimu. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini kepadamu Hinata sama. Aku sangat egois untuk menyalahkan dirimu atas segalanya, walaupun aku tahu betul itu bukanlah kesalahan dirimu." Neji tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan di sekitar tubuhnya, ketika ia membuka matanya dirinya mendapati bahwa Hinata telah memeluknya erat. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Neji. Neji tanpa sadari ikut memeluk adik sepupunya tersebut. Dia tersenyum lembut dan merasa bahagia bahwa sekarang ia telah mendapatkan kembali adik kecilnya itu. _

Gai menghela nafas, setidaknya bukan masalah keluarga. Akan tetapi ia yakin bahwa masih ada yang ditutupi oleh muridnya itu. Neji tetap bersikeras bahwa ia hanya kelelahan lagipula beberapa hari terakhir ini merupakan hari yang berat bagi semua orang. Tapi hal itu juga membuat semua orang kelelahan dan Gai semakin tidak dapat mempercayai ucapan Neji.

Sayangnya ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Konoha sedang dalam masa-masa yang berat. Segera setelah Godaime sang Hokage baru yang memegang kendali desa. Tsunade pun melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi dan membuat Konoha pulih kembali pasca serangan Oto nin dan Orochimaru.

Termasuk dengan membuat hampir semua Jounin menjalani misi sekarang. Sebentar lagi dirinya pun akan mendapatkan sebuah misi. Jujur saja ia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan muridnya sekarang, akan tetapi ia tidak dapat menghindar dari sebuah misi penting.

.

.

Hyuuga muda itu menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk berbaring di atas rumput hijau di bawah pohon rindang. Neji memandangi awan yang berarak di langit biru. Neji pernah melihat Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama beberapa kali sebelumnya dan ternyata ia sangat menikmatinya. Tangan kanannya berada di atas dadanya lebih tepatnya berada di atas liontin dari Sasuke itu. Pikirannya sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalunya karena akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mendapatkan kilasan balik tapi tidak dalam bentuk yang jelas, hanyalah sebuah potongan ingatan. Neji pun memejamkan matanya.

"_Hinata, kau harus menemukan gulungan api dan kau Neji temukan gulungan angin. Pergi sekarang kalian berdua." Ujar mentor mereka dengan nada tinggi._

_Hinata segera membuat gerakan segel tangan dan mengaktifkan Byakugannya seperti yang telah Neji lakukan. Anak perempuan itu yakin bahwa kakak sepupunya akan menemukan gulungan tersebut lebih dahulu darinya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan segera berlari untuk mencari gulungan yang telah disembunyikan oleh mentornya pada sekitar Konoha. _

_Neji berada didekat Hinata untuk sepuluh menit pertama akan tetapi setelah itu ia segera menuju tempat berlatih tanding. Sebuah permainan petak umpat dengan byakugan itu adalah bagamana Neji menyebut latihan ini. Dia selalu menjadi yang pertama menemukan benda yang mentor mereka sembunyikan, seiring berjalannya waktu gulungan tersebut menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditemukan. Sebenarnya setiap gulungan memiliki tanda cakra yang dapat mereka lihat, akan tentapi tanda cakra tersebut semakin tipis dan semakin sulit untuk dicari. Semakin lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menemukan gulungan itu maka semakin kecillah tanda cakra itu berada sehingga menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditemukan. _

_Dia berlari melewati tempat latihan, melompati pohon untuk memperluas jarak pandangannya. Dua puluh lima menit telah terlewati. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan banyak waktu sekarang, lalu dari arah kanan ia dapat merasakan sebuah tanda cakra. Bocah laki-lak itu tersenyum dan segera menuju ke tempat gulungan itu berada tapi sebelum ia sempat mendarat pada tanah di bawahnya sebuah kunai hampir saja mengenainya membuat ninja kecil itu terjatuh ke tanah dan membuat Byakugannya tidak aktif. Sesaat beberapa saat Neji membuka matanya ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang usianya berkisar 13 tahun sedang mengulurkan lengannya untuk membantu Neji berdiri dan tanpa ragu Hyuuga kecil itu mengambil uluran tangan tersebut. _

"_Maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Ucap Neji sembari menepuk-nepuk debu dari pakaiannya akan tetapi anak lelaki satunya hanya berdiam diri saja. _

_Neji memperhatikan sekelilingnya ia baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah tempat latihan anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut._

_Ninja berambut hitam itu hendak mengambil kunai yang telah berada di tanah ketika itu Neji menyadari bahwa anak lelaki itu tengah menggenggam gulungan yang ia butuhkan._

"_Hmm, maaf tapi aku membutuhkan gulungan itu." Anak bermata hitam itu mengulurkan lengannya dan membelai pelan rambut Neji. Bocah kecil Hyuuga itu hanya mengejapkan matanya sesaat ketika ninja yang satunya menyerahkan gulungan itu dengan tangan lainnya yang tetap bermain dengan rambut Neji. _

_Tanpa berkata apa-apalagi ninja berambut hitam itu berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah hutan itu. Neji kemudian melihat gulungan yang ada ditangannya itu. Ternyata berisi gulungan api. "Hinata pasti memiliki gulungan satunya kalau begitu." Ucap Neji pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun pergi untuk bertemu dengan sepupunya itu. Sudah menjadi sebuah kesepakatan diantara mereka mengenai jika gulungan yang mereka temukan tertukar maka mereka akan bertemu di depan sebuah kedai yang bernama Ichiraku dan bertukar gulungan tersebut, mentor mereka tidak mengetahui kesepakatan ini dan mereka pun tidak ada niat untuk memberitahu mentor mereka itu._

_Neji tiba di tempat yang sudah di janjikan dan mendapati Hinata telah berada disana, anak perempuan manis itu memberikan sebuah senyuman ke arahnya, akan tetapi pikirannya melayang pada seorang ninja muda yang barusan ia temui, ia penasaran akan identitas dari ninja itu. _

Mata yang berpendar keunguan itu menatap langit, ia pun terduduk tangan kanannya menggenggam erat liontin dibaik pakaiannya itu. Dia tidak dapat mengingat siapa ninja yang telah bertemu dengannya dulu di tempat latihan tanding itu, satu –satunya yang ia ingat adalah ninja tersebut memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam yang dalam.

"Seperti Sasuke…" bisiknya pelan.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menangkis pukulan Naruto dan menghindari jangkauan serangan Naruto. Dia tampak penuh semangat bukan karena ia saat ini sedang berlatih tanding dengan rekan satu timnya. Dia juga tidak memikirkan lagi pertemuan dirinya dengan kakaknya maupun pertarungannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tidak, yang membuat dirinya merasa bersemangat adalah ia sedang memikirkan Neji atau lebih tepatnya dengan Neji yang berada dibawah tubuhnya sembari meneriakkan namanya.

Uchiha terakhir itu menangkis semua tendangan Naruto, sebuah seringai tampak pada wajahnya yang membuat baik Sakura maupun Naruto merasakan sedikit merinding pada buluk kuduk mereka. Sungguh menakutkan melihat rekan mereka berekspresi seperti itu.

Kakashi sedang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon beberapa meter dari muridnya sembari memegang buku favorite nya Icha Icha Paradise, ia juga melihat ekspresi dari Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke sedang berpikir untuk membalas dendam pada kakaknya lagi? Dia tidak tahu. Ninja peniru itu masih khawatir mengenai keselamatan dari muridnya. Segel kutukan dari Orochimaru untuk saat ini tidak menyebabkan masalah, akan tetapi ia tetap tidak dapat merasa tenang karena ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Kendali Naruto akan Kyuubi memang baik tapi saat ini iapun berpikir bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mengajar Naruto, terlebih lagi dengan adanya bahaya dari Akatsuki yang memang dengan pasti mengincar Naruto.

Kakashi harus melindungi kedua muridnya secara bersamaan yang satu dari seorang Sannin ular yang sangat berbahaya dan yang satunya dari sebuah organisasi S-Rank criminal. Jika saja Sakura juga berada dalam kondisi berbahaya juga, Kakashi pasti sudah kehilangan sisa kewarasan yang ia miliki.

"Sasuke-teme! Berhenti hanya menangkis seranganku dan serang balik aku!" Naruto berteriak marah. Naruto memang setuju bahwa ia yang akan melakukan penyerangan dahulu tapi sudah beberapa menit Sasuke hanya menangkis serangannya tanpa melakukan serangan balik. Naruto ingin melatih pertahanannya juga.

"Bersabarlah Dobe dan berhenti berteriak. Jika kau ingin mengubah aturan maka katakan saja padaku." Naruto merasakan ubun-ubun kepalanya seolah-olah mendidih. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia akan menyerang Sasuke sekarang.

Merekapun kembali berlatih. Saat ini Sakura sedang berlatih pengendalian cakra yang Kakashi siapkan untuknya. Karena jika gadis berambut merah muda itu ingin menjadi anak didik Tsunade ia harus melatih pengendalian dirinya dahulu.

Ninja peniru itu melihat ke arah sampingnya dan ia mendapati Gai dan timnya mendekati mereka. Ia memandang heran ke arah murid Gai itu. Lee menyerang Neji yang hanya menangkis serangan tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun, Tenten juga gabung dengan Lee untuk menyerang Neji. Gai muncul disamping Kakashi. Ia melihat muridnya dengan wajah yang bingung. Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya tanpa melepaskan bukunya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Pertanyaan Kakashi dijawab Gai dengan anggukan kecil.

"Mereka sedang dalam pelatihan menyerang dan bertahan, akan tetapi seperti yang kau lihat Neji tidak berkonsentrasi penuh dalam latihan."

Kakashi menolehkan pandangannya dari murid Gai dan mendapati bahwa Naruto telah berhenti menyerang Sasuke karena Sasuke hanya berdiam diri. Bocah kyuubi itu mencoba membuat perhatian Sasuke kembali padanya tapi tanpa hasil.

Pengguna Sharingan itu tiba-tiba mengelurakan sebuah seringai pada wajahnya. Ia pun melompat dan berlari menuju tim Gai yang sedang bertanding, Naruto yang mengikutinya juga ikut dalam pertandingan mereka. Naruto menangkis serangan Lee dan Tenten. "Maafkan kami Naruto kun." Ujar keduanya bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua melihat ke arah Neji yang sekarang sedang melawan Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan serangan dengan gencar.

Gai dan Kakashi yang melihat ini saling memandang seolah-olah bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat ini Neji telah kembali pada posisi bertarungnya. Keduanya bertarung dengan sengit dan menghiraukan sekitar. Sasuke tampak kalem dan sepanjang pertarungan ia memasang seringai di wajahnya sementara Neji bertarung dengan ekspresi penuh kepahitan.

"Hum… sensei mungkin kita harus menghentikan mereka berdua." Ujar Sakura membuat kedua Jounin itu menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang berada disamping mereka. Tenten memandang kedua ninja tampan itu dengan heran. "Sekarang Neji benar-benar melakukan perlawanan. Padahal sepanjang pagi tadi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ujar Lee dengan mengeryitkan dahinya. "Ya, Sasuke kembali menyeringai seperti itu lagi. Aku sangat ingin menonjoknya saat ini dan aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa." Naruto menonjokkan kepalan jemari kanannya pada telapak jemari kirinya.

Sasuke menangkis serangan Jyuuken dan membuat dirinya terjatuh untuk menjebak shinobi satunya. Ketika Neji hendak melakukan serangan lagi, Sasuke menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya dan menendang perut Neji. Trik yang kotor pikir Naruto.

Neji melompat karena kaget dan menarik nafasnya. Sasuke menggunakan serangan khas Lee kepadanya sekarang membuat Neji menggertakkan giginya. "Byakugan!" Ia dapat melihat Sasuke dan tanpa ragu ia melancarkan Jyuuken pada pemuda berambut raven itu membuatnya terjengkal beberapa meter kebelakang. Sasuke yang terjatuh ke tanah segera bangun dan kembali bergerak untuk menyerang Neji. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengaktifkan Sharingannya, melihat kedua bola mata bewarna merah itu membuat Neji berhenti akan tetapi Sasuke tidak menghentikan serangannya sehingga ia menindih Neji sembari menggenggam erat pergelangan Neji.

"Kau tidak berkonsentrasi penuh Hyuuga ."

"Minggir kau, Uchiha." Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi frustari dari Neji. Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat liontin miliknya yang berada di leher pemuda berambut panjang indah itu.

"Minggir!" Bentak Neji, akhirnya selang bebebrapa detik Sasuke bangkit sembari mengulurkan lengannya untuk membantu Hyuuga muda itu berdiri akan tetapi Neji hanya menghiraukannya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera berjalan menuju rekannya dengan Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Neji baru menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini telah berada di tempat latihan tim 7 biasa berlatih. Artinya tanpa ia sadari dirinyalah yang membawa timnya kemari dan menggau latihan dari tim kakashi tersebut. "Aku meminta maaf jika menggangu latihan kalian." Ujarnya pada Kakashi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dan senyum di balik maskernya. Senyum palsu tentu karena ia sedang merasa aneh akan tingkah murid dengan marga Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, kita sebaiknya kembali latihan." Gai berbicara seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Ayo ubah posisi, Lee sekarang kau yang dalam posisi bertahan dengan Neji dan Tenten yang menyerang. Ayo mulai!" "Ya Gai-sensei!" Ujar ketiga muridnya itu mereka pun segera berlari meninggalkan tim Kakashi tersebut.

Ketika Neji berlari menjauh dari tim 7 ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke pada bagian belakang tubuhnya, ia mencoba melupakan sensasi tersebut tapi tidak berhasil. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya pada sisi kantong celananya ia memandangi Hyuuga muda itu dengan pandangan yang penuh obsesif. Ia memutuskan bahwa malam ini ia akan bersenang-senang dengan Hyuuga miliknya itu.

.

.

Langit bewarna seperti corak api karena kala itu sudah senja sementara angin yang berhembus lembut memainkan rambut panjang Neji. Neji memandang langit dengan ekspresi sendu dan pahit di wajahnya, ia berjalan pelan di belakang Sasuke yang telah memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Jika perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia dapatkan ketika setiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki pada kediaman Uchiha dikarenakan betapa heningnya tempat itu maka ia pun tidak dapat mengerti bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat tetap tinggal di tempat ini.

Rumah sepi yang merupakan milik Uchiha terakhir itu tampak lebih gelap padahal ia baru saja berada di dalam rumah itu tadi pagi. Sasuke membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Neji untuk masuk dahulu. Neji mengerjapkan matanya perlahan ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dalam rumah. Sasuke memasang seringainya kembali sembari menutup pintu rumahnya itu.

Neji duduk menyandar pada dinding, pandangannya kosong sementara Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dan memakai yukata biru. Pemuda berambut raven itu duduk diatas futonnya. "Hyuuga kemarilah atau harus kuseretkah kau?" Neji mengigit bibirnya ia sangat tidak mengerti mengapa Sharingan Sasuke walaupun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya dapat membuat dirinya merasa takut. Jujur saja Neji cukup merasa bersyukur karena saat ini Uchiha dihadapannya itu tidak menggunakannya sekarang.

Neji mendekati Sasuke tetapi ia tidak berada di atas futon, ia dapat mendengar Sasuke tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu Neji." Ujarnya dengan lembut akan tetapi Neji tidak bergeming. Sasuke merangkat mendekati Neji dan memaksa Neji untuk berbaring di atas futon tersebut. Dia melepaskan Hitai-ate milik Neji sembari mulai mencium dahinya. Neji dapat merasa tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut rambutnya, melepaskan ikatan pada ujung rambut membuat rambut panjangnya jatuh tergerai bebas di atas futon. Pemuda bermata lavendar itu tidak bereaksi pada ciuman Sasuke ataupun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sasuke menyentuh keseluruhan tubuhnya, melepaskan seluruh pakaian Neji hanya meninggalkan sebuah liontin yang berada di leher Neji.

Neji sungguh merasa lemah dan malu. Ia melenguh kecil saat jemari Sasuke mendekati tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sensitive. Neji mendorong Sasuke tapi tenanganya seperti terkuras habis sehingga Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sasuke bangun dari atas Neji tetapi tangannya menarik erat rambut Neji membuat kepala Neji ikut bergerak. Neji berada dalam posisi merangkak sekarang, penopang tubuhnya hanyalah kedua lengan dan lututnya membuat Sasuke menyeringai sembari membuka yukatanya menampilkan ereksinya dan mendekatkannya pada wajah Neji.

"Buka mulutmu Hyuuga."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan futon di bawahnya dan hendak bangun akan tetapi Sasuke menendangnya sehingga membuat Neji terjatuh ke atas futon. Ia kembali menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya akan tetapi Neji yang megap karena kaget membuka mulutnya yang keadaan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke dengan cepat untuk memasukkan ereksinya ke dalam mulut Neji. Organ panas di dalam kerongkongannya itu membuat ia susah bernafas. Sasuke membuat Neji bergerak seperti keinginannya untuk memuaskan dirinya ia tidak sadar bahwa genggaman erat pada rambut Neji telah membuat kulit kepala Neji kesakitan akibat jambakannya kasarnya.

Uchiha muda itu mengeluarkan sebuah desahan saat mengeluarkan ereksinya dari bibir kecil Neji. Ninja berambut coklat itu menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. Sasuke berjalan kebelakangnya ia mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Neji menengok kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya ia sedang mengusapkan semacam lotion pada tangannya. Ia lalu menggenggam leher Neji dengan erat membuat posisi Neji terbaring, sedangkan tangan yang satunya sedang menelusuri titik terdalam dirinya. Sasuke merangkak ke atas Neji, ia mencium leher Neji bersamaan dengan memasukkan kedua jemarinya ke dalam Neji membuat ninja bermata lavendar itu menggenggam futon dengan erat. Dan menggertakkan giginya, ketika jemari ketiga Sasuke masukkan, Neji menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menggigit erat kain futon dibawahnya itu. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang kesakitan di bawah tubuh Sasuke.

Ninja berambut gelap itu mengeluarkan jemarinya dan menggantinya dengan ereksinya membuat gerakan menusuk yang sangat cepat. Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa ia telah menemukan sebuah tonjolan didalam Neji, ia ingin membuat Neji merasakan kenikmatan akan tetapi Neji tetap merasa sakit dan perasaan penuh penyesalan didalamnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke menggenggam organ Neji dan mengusapnya dengan kecepatan yang sama saat Sasuke memasuki tubuh Neji berulang-ulang kali membuat kedua bola mata Neji yang indah itu terbelalak.

"Teriakkan namaku Neji." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menggigit lebih keras kain futon itu untuk menghalanginya dari berbicara. Akan tetapi tangan kiri Sasuke menarik paksa kain itu dari mulut Neji bersamaan dengan ketika Sasuke kembali menyentuh titik terdalam Neji lagi. "Sas!—" Neji menggigit bibirnya dan mengutuk dirinya karena telah hampir menyebut nama ninja di atasnya itu. Tetapi Sasuke dapat menangkap ucapan Neji dan ia tersenyum puas bersamaan itu pula Sasuke meraskan bahwa dirinya telah klimaks di dalam tubuh terdalam Neji sedangkan Neji juga mengalami klimaks di tangannya Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam itupun terjatuh lelah diatas Neji, ia menciumnya dengan ringan dan mengeluarkan ereksinya dari Neji lalu ia berbaring disampingnya. Neji hanya membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke sedangkan Uchiha terakhir itu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Neji, ia tersenyum lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur, karena dia sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan aktifitas tersebut dengan Neji.

Neji merasakan air mata hangat mengalir dari matanya Ia menggenggam erat liontin Uchiha itu dan membenci dirinya yang begitu lemah dan membiarkan ini semua terjadi.

"Mengapa harus seperti ini?" Bisik Neji dalam keheningan.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

A/N:

Hello reader's…

Neji really defenseless right and I assure you that it's just a beginning.

Blame to Yersi Fanel because she really a sadistic maniac person who enjoy torturing Neji Chan honey bunny.

I just make a translate of it *Yersi throw a thousand kunai at me.

Oh well, I just wanna say

Thanks for taking the time to read it.

I'm really appreciate all your review.

PS bagi yang penasaran mengapa Neji begitu tak berdaya clue nya ada pada Sharingan. Ingat clue nya adalah Sharingan, mungkin kalian dapat menebak nya * Dilempar ember dan panci.

XOXOXO

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A Distant Cry

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama Neji, akan tetapi jika ia harus melawan masa lalu dan sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Neji, mungkin pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya dia malah membuat mereka berdua menderita. Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji.

Warning's : **NC-17, Yaoi, Rape, OOC, Dark themes, Abuse, Angst. **

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Hinata berlari tanpa suara sepanjang lorong kediaman Hyuuga. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan siapapun. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Hinata membuka kunci gerbang dan seperti yang sudah ia kira Neji membuka secara perlahan pintu itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu meraih pelan jemari Neji menuntunnya menuju kamarnya. "Arigatou." Bisik pemuda itu yang berjalan di belakang sepupunya.

Saat itu sudah tengah malam, seluruh orang sudah tertidur. Neji telah menggunakan trik lama diantara dirinya dan Hinata untuk memberitahu Hinata jika ia memerlukan sang pewaris keluarga Hyuuga itu membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Cara yang sederhana Neji hanya akan menulis sebuah pesan pada secarik kertas dan memasukkan sedikit cakra kedalamnya kemudian dia akan menggunakan seekor burung yang hanya mematuhinya dan mengirimkan pesan tersebut ke Hinata. Gadis itu akan menyadari cakra milik kakak sepupunya dan segera membaca pesan tersebut

Ketika mereka berdua telah tiba si kamar Neji, Hinata memandangi sepupunya itu ia menunggu sebuah penjelasan dan kali ini ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja.

"Niisan?" Raut wajah Hinata penuh akan kekhawatiran. Ia merasa seolah-olah Neji tidak berada di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah Hinata, kumohon." Hinata tidak senang dengan jawaban dari kakak sepupunya itu, tetapi Neji memang terlihat sangat lelah karena itu gadis muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiam diri memandangi Neji yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah yukata lalu ia menyelimuti Neji dengan selimut tambahan.

Neji memberikan senyum tipis padanya dan langsung jatuh tertidur. Hinata melangkah keluar dari kamar Neji dan sebelum menutup pintu itu ia memperhatikan sepupunya yang telah terlelap.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Nii san…" Hinata menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Sasuke sedang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, ia masih dapat merasakan wangi dari tubuh Neji pada futonnya, ia tahu bahwa wangi itu akan menghilang tapi bukankah ia bisa setiap saat membawa kembali ninja berambut panjang indah itu kembali ke atas futonnya?

Sasuke bangkit dari futonnya dan menuju kamar mandi, masih terasa nyata apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Neji semalam, ia merasa sangat senang dan puas. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya ia kembali menuju mejanya dan membuka laci ia mengambil jurnal kakaknya itu dan melanjutkan membacanya.

"_Ambisi bodoh ayah semakin membuatku frustasi, dia bahkan tidak dapat berpura-pura untuk peduli akan pendapatku. Kesabaranku mulai semakin berkurang setiap kali aku melihatnya. Aku bersumpah jika bukan karena keberadaan Sasuke yang menyelaku saat itu aku bisa saja menunjukkan ketidakpuasanku ini terhadap klan Uchiha._

_Sasuke memang membuatku bertahan akan rasa frustasiku ini, tetapi sumber utama yang menjadi pengalihanku terhadap urusan klan adalah makhluk menawan itu. Setiap kali bertemu dengannya anak itu selalu mencoba untuk berbicara denganku. Ia bersikap sopan dan formal denganku, lucu sekali melihatnya. Setelah beberapa lama mencoba berkomunikasi ia akan hanya berdiam diri menemaniku, dia akan membiarkanku menggambarnya sedangkan dirinya melatih kekkei genkai miliknya._

_Anak itu memiliki potensi untuk menjadi shinobi yang kuat tetapi tidak seperti adikku, tidak peduli sekuat apapun anak itu nanti, dia sangat rapuh. Aku dapat membaca matanya itu bahkan jika kedua bola matanya tampak tidak berekspresi seperti mata yang normal lainnya, seperti melihat ke arah sepasang cermin. _

_Akan tetapi sepasang cermin itu dengan mudah dapat aku hancurkan, dan oleh sebab itu aku dapat membuat dirinya merasakan apapun yang kumau."_

Sasuke melempar jurnal kakaknya itu sembari menggertakkan giginya. Ia ingin sekali dapat membuat Neji merasa seperti yang pernah Itachi lakukan dulu. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pengguna sharingan terakhir itu berbaring di atas futonnya sembari berpikir.

Tidak masalah apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Itachi di masa lalu, Neji miliknya sekarang. Jika Itachi dapat memecahkan cermin yang ada pada mata Neji maka ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke pun bangun dari futonnya dan bersiap untuk latihan.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi melemparkan beberapa kunai kepada putrinya dan Hinata menangkis semuanya serta menangkap kunai terakhir ia melempar kembali kunai itu ke ayahnya. Hiashi menangkis serangan anaknya itu dengan kunai yang ia pegang.

"Tidak buruk Hinata, darimana kau belajar trik seperti itu?" Hiashi memandang cukup puas pada putri sulungnya itu, Hinata tampak cukup tersengal-sengal. "Neji niisan." Ujarnya simpel dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda Jyukennya. Hinata ingin menguasai jutsu Hakke Rokujuu Youshou seperti kakak sepupunya itu, ia sangat ingin dengan segera dapat mengusai seluruh jutsu keluarga Hyuuga. Saat ini ia juga telah berlatih keras dengan timnya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk berhasil dikarenakan fisik tubuhnya yang tidak sekuat rekan satu timnya maka ia merasa perlu untuk menciptakan sebuah jutsu untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan musuh, sebuah jutsu yang special hanya untuk dirinya.

Neji telah membantunya dalam menguasai jutsu dari keluarga Hyuuga, biasanya saat ini mereka akan berlatih bersama akan tetapi pagi itu Neji masih terlelap dan gadis itu tidak ingin mengganggunya, oleh karena itu ia meminta ayahnya untuk berlatih dengannya.

Sang calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga itu telah menampilkan kemajuannya dalam mengendalikan cakra serta rasa kepercayaan dirinya. Akan tetapi dia masih selalu memerah dan malu-malu saat berada di dekat Naruto, setiap kali Neji melihatnya ia hanya menahan geli akan tingkah adik sepupunya itu.

Pemuda bermata lavendar itu bangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa sakit di sekujur badannya, dia hanya duduk diam untuk beberapa saat. Memori akan kejadian semalam membuat ia merasa semakin lemah dan tak berdaya. Sesaat kemudian ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu ia memilih celana hitam, kaos putih serta sebuah rompi bewarna hitam dengan lambang seperti yang ada pada jaket hinata. Selesai ia berpakaian Neji memerhatikan sebuah liontin yang berada disamping futonnya, dia memakai liontin tersebut dan menyembunyikannya dibalik kaosnya itu.

Neji menggenggam erat liontin tersebut sembari mencoba mengingat alasan dibalik rasa takutnya akan sharingan. Anehnya ia dapat merasakan bahwa pengguna sharingan itu bukanlah Sasuke, Sharingan itu lebih sempurna dan bahkan lebih gelap. Sayangnya ia tidak dapat mengingat siapa pemilik Sharingan tersebut karena satu-satunya orang yang pernah ia lihat menggunakan Sharingan hanyalah di mata Sasuke.

"Lalu darimana bayangan ini muncul?" Neji tetap mencoba memikirkan hal itu sembari melilitkan perban pada lengan kanannya, iapun memakai kembali hitai-atenya setelah ia siap dirinya segera meninggalkan kamarnya itu. Hyuuga jenius itu menemukan bahwa sepupunya sedang berlatih dengan pamannya, ketika ia melihat ke arah langit ternyata mentari telah bersinar dengan terik, hampir siang sepertinya ia telah tertidur sepanjang pagi.

"Neji-niisan!" Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata dan ayahnya.

"Hinata sama, maaf atas keterlambatanku ini, selamat siang Hiashi sama." Ujar Neji dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Tidak masalah Neji niisan, ayo kita makan." Hiashi melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah datar dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua Hyuuga muda tersebut. Melihat ayahnya seperti itu hanya embuat Hinata menghela nafasnya. "Aku sedang ingin makan siang di luar, bagaimana menurutmu Nii san?" "Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu." Ujar Neji pelan. Hinata tersenyum kepadanya lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga mereka mencari tempat untuk menikmati makan siang. Gadis muda itu melirik ke arah sepupunya untuk kesekian kalinya, karena ia igin memastikan bahawa Neji masih berjalan disampingnya. Raut wajah Hinata penuh akan kekhawatiran, ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tenang untuk Neji.

.

.

Hinata mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Neji tetapi lebih tepatnya ia yang banyak bertanya Neji hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Sayangnya gadis itu tidak akan menyerah untuk tetap bicara ia pikir mungkin saja suaranya mampu membuat perhatian Neji tetap kepadanya, itulah harapan gadis tersebut.

Mereka berada di sebuah tempat makan yang memiki teras diluar, sehingga mereka memilih untuk duduk di meja teras kedai tersebut untuk menikmati mentari dan udara segar ujar Hinata. Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan sementara Neji hanya mengangguk maupun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Pemuda tampan itu mengunyah dengan pelan tempuranya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat respon dari sepupunya itu, ia mengambil sayuran di hadapannya dan meletakkannya di piringnya. Mereka berdua pun terdiam, hanya kicauan burung yang terdengar. Hinata tidak terbiasa menjadi orang yang banyak bicara, di timnya sendiri hanya Kiba yang banyak omong dan berisik. Gadis itu memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya sembari meminum tehnya.

Pada ujung jalanan terdapat Naruto dan Sakura yang tampak membawa banyak kotak dan kantong. Kunoichi berambut merah muda itu sedang menjalani tugas berbelanja dari Tsunade dan Naruto diharuskan untuk menjadi asistennya. Naruto pikir misi seperti ini merupakan misi yang lebih rendah dibandingkan misi tingkat D.

"Aku rasa tidak ada tingkat yang lebih rendah dari tingkat D Naruto." Kunoichi muda itu melihat ke arah daftar belanjaannya memastikan semua barang telah terbeli. "Tapi Sakura chan setelah semua yang telah kita alami, mengapa kita harus kembali melakukan misi tingkat D? Yang bener saja mana terima aku." "Jujur saja, aku rasa Tsunade sama hanya kesal padamu karena terlalu berisik dan menyebalkan, jadinya ia menghukummu dengan cara ini." "Awwww, tidak adil." Ujar Naruto membuat Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari ada kedua Hyuuga yang sedang duduk di ters kedai depannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berlari sembari meneriakkan nama mereka. "Neji-kun, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya itu. Ternyata Sakura, dan Naruto tampaknya sedikit kesulitan menyusul dikarenakan banyaknya kantong dan kotak yang ia bawa, sementara Sakura hanya membawa 2 buah kantong sedang. Neji memandang ke arah kedua orang dari tim 7 lewat bahunya.

"Selamat sore Sakura chan, Naruto kun." Hinata tersenyum dan ketika pandangannya melihat Naruto gadis itu memerah malu, Neji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil jujur saja ia terkadang ingin sekali menendang Naruto karena begitu polos akan perasaan dari sepupunya itu. Naruto menjadi dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh tersandung batu dan terjatuh ke tanah membuat semua barang belanjaannya tercecer, mereka bertiga hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"H-hai" Sapa Naruto sembari memungut semua barang yang tercecer itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. "Hei Neji!" Pemuda Hyuuga itu memberikan tatapan bosan ke Naruto. "Mengapa kau kemarin langsung bertanding dengan Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang tapi ketika aku mengajakmu bertanding kau selalu menolak.?"

Neji menegang saat mendengar nama Sasuke dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bertanding denganmu Naruto, jika kau lupa saat itu aku sedang berlatih dengan Hinata sama." Neji meminum tehnya.

"Dan kau merasa suka ketika bertanding dengan Sasuke teme kemarin.?" Naruto memangku tangannya dan memandang marah Neji. "Dia yang menyerangku duluan, Naruto. Aku hanya membela diri." Terang Neji dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

Naruto mengomel sesuatu tentang Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau sembari memungut kotak dan kantong belanjaan dari tanah. Pandangan Neji menjadi sedih untuk beberapa saat.

"Selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan" Bisik Neji sembari menyentuh dadanya yang terdapat liontin Uchiha di balik pakaiannya itu Ia mengutuk liontin tersebut.

"Neji!" Panggil Naruto lagi, pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Ayo bertanding melawanku hari ini." "Maaf Naruto, tapi hari ini aku hendak berlatih dengan Hinata-sama" Jawaban Neji di anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh melihat kalian berlatih?" Naruto memberikan mereka berdua tatapan yang paling manis, membuat Neji merasa tidak dapat menolaknya

"Kau hanya ingin kabur dari misi yang diberikan Tsunade Sama bukan?" Ujar Sakura yang mana tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. "Ano, jika itu yang Naruto kun mau maka aku rasa tidak masalahkan Nii san?" Hinata memandang Neji. Neji merasa bahwa tidak ada salahnya jadi ia akhirnya memberikan anggukan setuju.

"Yeah!" Naruto melepaskan semua barang belanjaannya dan segera melompat ke samping Neji di teras. Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam ke Naruto atas semua kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Oh aku rasa tidak Naruto, kau akan membantuku dulu dengan barang belanjaan ini baru kau akan berlatih dengan mereka." Pandangan ganas Sakura hanya membuat Naruto tertawa pasrah dan menangguk kecil.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon melihat Neji dan Hinata berlatih. Saat ia berteriak untuk memberikan dukungan pada Hinata, Neji langsung membuat Naruto bungkam dengan melemparkan jaket Hinata ke arahnya. Ketika Naruto hendak berdebat dengannya ia melemparkan rompinya ke arah Naruto."Sejak kapan kau memiliki pakaian selain pakaian biasamu?" Naruto memandangi rompi tersebut. "Aku tentunya mempunyai pakaian lain Naruto." Jawab pemuda bermata lavendar itu sembari memberikan pandangan yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa pertanyaan Naruto itu cukup bodoh.

"Kau pasti mempunyai pakaian selain dari pakaian orange jelekmu itu kan?" Ujar Neji dengan nada kalem. "Tentu saja aku punya." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang membara. "Begitu juga denganku . Kau puas sekarang Naruto? Bagulah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai latihannya Hinata sama." Ujar Neji dalam satu nafas membuat Naruto menganga mendengarnya karena baru kali ini ia mendengar Neji berkata panjang lebar padanya. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba menahan tawa karena ia merasa geli mendengar ucapan sepupunya dan Naruto yang membahas tentang pakaian itu.

"H-hai Nii san." Kedua Hyuuga muda itu bergerak pada gerakan yang sama berbeda pada saat pertarungan mereka saat ujian chunnin sekarang Naruto sangat menikmati melihat kedua Hyuuga itu bertanding. Ketika Hinata membutuhkan istirahat Naruto akan mengambil kesempatan untuk melatih dirinya dengan Neji, hal itu akan berlangsung sampai Neji membutuhkan istirahat juga.

Ketika hari semakin sore Hinata telah menyempurnakan Jyuukenhou Hakke Rokujyuu Honshyou miliknya. Neji sangat bangga pada sepupunya itu, ia tahu bahwa Hinata telah berlatih dengan keras untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tidak peduli jika ayahnya sendiri tidak percaya padanya.

Neji sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah batang pohon besar sementara Naruto yang menemani Hinata berlatih. Sang pewaris Hyuuga itu menunjukkan konsentrasi penuh pada latihannya tidak peduli jika ia sedang melawan orang yang ia taksir. Neji memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum akan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian rasa kantuk yang berat menyerangnya membuat ia memejamkan mata.

_Neji duduk di dekat tepi sungai, ia sedang memandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri di air sungai itu. Seharusnya ia sudah menuju rumah sekarang akan tetapi ia sedang tidak ingin pulang cepat. Bocah laki-laki itu melemparkan sebuah batu ke air membuat beberapa ikan yang sedang berenang didalamnya ketakutan. _

_Peraturan dari klan Hyuuga sangat jelas bahwa tidak peduli selelah apapun dirinya maupun Hinata pulang dari kelas mereka di akademi, mereka harus melanjutkan latihan dengan mentor mereka di kediaman Hyuuga. Sebenarnya Neji tidak begitu mempedulikan hal tersebut, sebab ia lebih banyak mendapatkan latihan ninjutsu di kelasnya dari pada belajar dengan mentornya yang hanya sekedar membaca mengenai sejarah Hyuuga, tata krama, sopan santun dll. Lagipula kebanyakan dari gulungan itu sudah ia dan Hinata baca, tanpa sepengetahuan mentor mereka tentunya._

_Semua ini adalah ide dari Hinata, sang calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga itu ingin sekali membaca gulungan tersebut karena ia ingin lebih mengetahui mengenai Byakugan dan tentang keluarga Hyuuga. Ia meminta bantuan Neji untuk mendapatkan gulungan tersebut, karena mereka tidak seharusnya mamasuki perpustakaan tanpa mentor mereka. Ketika mentor mereka akhirnya mengijinkan kedua bocah Hyuuga itu memasuki perpustakaan untuk membaca gulungan-gulungan itu, tentu saja baik Neji maupun Hinata telah membaca sebagian besar isi gulungan tersebut dan ya, tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu. _

_Neji melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di air, sebuah pantulan yang bukan miliknya. Bocah itu menengok kebelakang dan mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, seorang ninja dengan mata hitam dalam yang ia lihat di tempat latihan sebelumnya. _

"_Selamat sore" Sapa Neji pelan. Ninja bermata hitam itu mendekati dirinya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lembut membuat Neji sedikit memerah karena ia tidak biasa dengan sikap sayang yang diberikan kepadanya itu dikarenakan satu-satunya yang biasanya bersikap seperti itu padanya hanyalah Hinata dan Hinata hanyalah memeluk lengannya. _

"_Selamat sore, chibi chan" Jawab anak lelaki itu, suaranya cukup dalam untuk ukuran anak seusianya. Neji memandanginya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya membuat Neji merasa sedikit malu dan memerah. Neji tetap berada disamping anak itu untuk beberapa saat, ia menggunakan Byakugan miliknya untuk menghitung jumlah ikan di dalam air sementara anak lelaki itu mulai menggambar. _

"Niisan?" Hinata menguncangkan pelan bahu Neji. Pemuda bermata lavendar itu jatuh terlelap dengan menyandar pada pohon. Mentari sudah terbenam dan malam mulai mengganti.

"Neji" Suara yang bukan milik Hinata maupun Naruto membuat Neji membuka kelopak matanya, ia merasa seperti seseorang telah meninjunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun sekarang." Ujar Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

Neji memperhatikan sekitarnya ia menyadari bahwa seluruh anggota dari tim tujuh telah berada disitu dengan Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Ia menarik pelan lengan jaket Hinata sembari berbisik. "Maaf." Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Neji dibantu Hinata pun berdiri dan menepuk pelan celananya. "Kita harus segera pulang Nii san." Hinata merasakan Neji menjadi tegang saat menggenggam lengan jaketnya itu.

"Naruto no baka!" Sakura memukul kepala bagian belakang Naruto. "Aku kira kau akan bersama mereka untuk sesaat saja, tidak untuk seharian. Kita seharusnya berlatih bersama." "Tenanglah Sakura-chan, yang sudah terjadi ya sudah lagipula Sasuke teme tidak ingin berlatih juga."  
Cibir Naruto.

"Aku datang ke tempat latihan Dobe yang tidak hadir itu hanya dirimu." Ujar Uchiha muda itu santai. "Huh untuk pertama kalinya kau mengalami rasanya diabaikan bukan." Naruto menatap marah Sasuke, ia memang sudah biasa ditinggalkan sendiri di tengah latihan tanding.

"Ayo Hinata sama." Ucapan Neji hanya didengar Hinata yang memberikan anggukan kecil. Akan tetapi ketika mereka hendak pergi Sasuke menangkap pergelangan kanan Neji.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertanding ulang Hyuuga." Neji menampik tangan Sasuke dari pergelangannya dan menggelengkan kepala, ia segera membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh dari Uchiha muda itu.

"T-tunggu aku Neji nii san." Hinata berlari menyusul Neji. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Jeez, ada apa dengannya? Tadi ia baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto. "Jangan ganggu Neji kun, Naruto. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena harus meladenimu sepanjang sore. Ujar Sakura sembari menyibak rambut merah mudanya itu. "Aww, jangan berkata seperti itu Sakura chan." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan rompi itu dobe?" Naruto melihat rompi yang ia kenakan sendiri. Ia memakainya ketika Neji tertidur tadi. "Oh, ini punya Neji keren bukan? Aku suka gejolak api dibelakangnya." Ujar Naruto riang. "Pertanyaanku adalah mengapa kau memakainya?" Ujar Sasuke sedikit menekan setiap perkataannya.

"Neji melepaskan rompi itu saat berlatih dan aku menjaga rompi dan jaket Hinata chan. Hinata chan mengambil kembali jaketnya tapi Neji tertidur jadi aku mencoba memakainya lalu kalian datang dan aku jadi tidak sempat mengembalikannya karena ia keburu pergi." Ujar Naruto dengan cepat sembari melepaskan rompi itu. Sasuke segera mengambil rompi itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Akan aku kembalikan." Ujarnya singkat tanpa berbicara lagi Sasuke segera berjalan menuju ke arah kedua Hyuuga muda itu pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sejak kapan dia peduli?" Naruto memandang heran rekan satu timnya itu.

"Sasuke kun hanya bersikap sopan Naruto." Ujar Sakura seakan-akan hal itu sudah menjadi suatu kewajaran. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya

"Hah, yang benar saja." Jawabnya dengan nada yang mengejek. Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam ke Naruto akan tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto segera melompat dan berlari menuju kedai makan tersebut ia menghiraukan teriakan Sakura dibelakangnya itu. Naruto hanya tertawa dan berlari semakin kencang.

.

.

Ketika Hinata dan Neji tiba di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, Neji baru menyadari bahwa rompinya tertinggal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambilnya kembali sehingga ia mengatakan kepada Hinata bahwa ia akan kembali sebelum makan malam dan hendak mengambil rompinya lagi.

Di tengah jalan menuju tempat latihan tadi Neji bertemu dengan orang terakhir di dunia ini yang ingin ia temui. Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai ke arahnya. Ia memakai rompi milik Neji tersebut.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Goda Sasuke membuat Neji mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Kembalikan saja rompi itu Uchiha." Nada Neji sedikit tinggi.

"Sasuke"

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke." Ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju Neji ia melepaskan rompi tersebut dan memberikannya ke Neji, ketika Neji hendak meraih rompi itu Sasuke menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menarik erat lengan Neji dan mencium paksa ninja berambut coklat itu.

Neji dapat merasakan lidah Sasuke mencoba memasuki mulutnya. Uchiha muda itu menggenggam erat leher dan pinggang Neji, membawanya dari jalanan menuju ke arah hutan. Ia mendorong Neji jatuh ke atas tanah lalu ia menggigit bibir Neji supaya Neji mau membuka mulutnya. Neji mendorong Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Hentikan, kau hanya menyakitiku." Kedua bola mata lavendar itu membulat setelah ia mengatakannya, ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia merasa bodoh karena telah membiarkan Sasuke tahu bahwa Sasuke telah menyakitinya. Anak lelaki lainnya itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi ke arah Neji. Saat ini punggung Neji bersandar pada sebuah pohon dan Sasuke berada di atas Neji. Ia tidak bergerak hanya diam memandangi Neji untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian Ninja muda itu menangkap kedua pipi Neji dengan tangannya dan memandang lembut Neji. "Maka biarkan aku menyentuhmu Neji." Neji mengerjapkan pandangannya, perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya. Sasuke kembali memberikan ciuman padanya dan kali ini lebih lembut, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke memberikan ciuman dari bibir ke leher Neji. Neji menggerakkan lengannya ia tidak tahu apakah tindakannya ini benar atau tidak tapi secara perlahan juga ia mulai memeluk Sasuke secara ringan. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Neji dan kali ini Neji tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Lidah sasuke bergerak bebas di dalam mulut Neji kedua tangannya juga mulai menyentuh secara lembut seluruh tubuh Neji. Sasuke tidak dapat menduganya bahwa keinginannya sedari dulu akan terjadi sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa kali ini Neji juga turut ikut serta dalam ciuman penuh hasrat itu.

Sasuke kembali mencium leher Neji sementara tangan kanannya memeluk Neji tangan satunya telah memasuki celana Neji dan membelai pelan organ penting Neji. Sasuke melihat bahwa Neji tengah menikmati sentuhannya dengan memejemkan matanya dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang bagaikan simponi indah bagi telingannya. Dia hendak berbuat lebih jauh akan tetapi ketika pandangan mereka bertemu mata lavendar Neji membulat.

Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa Neji mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat dirinya terjatuh kebelakang dan memandangi Neji dengan bingung karena seluruh tubuh Neji gemetar, tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di atas dadanya, anak itu segera bangkit dan mengambil rompinya. "Maaf"

Neji berlari menjauh darinya membuat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Sesaat kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa sharingannya telah aktif, ia tidak ada niat untuk menggunakan sharingan sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuat dirinya mengaktifkan kekuatan rahasia klan Uchiha tersebut.

Kemungkinan karena ia ingin sekali dapat memecahkan cermin pada bola mata Neji seperti yang telah kakaknya jelaskan pada jurnalnya. Itu tidak berhasil tampaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membuat matanya kembali normal.

.

.

Neji berlari tanpa arah, ia hanya ingin segera mungkin menjauh dari mata merah itu, ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri karena itu.

Sebenarnya ketika Sasuke menyentuhnya ia tidak sekasar dahulu, saat itu sentuhan Sasuke penuh akan perasaan bukan hanya nafsu belaka. Akan tetapi bola mata merah itu.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya kencang mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan dari mata berwarna merah tersebut, ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya sehingga ia tidak melihat ada batu kecil yang mana membuat ia tersandung, disaat ia sudah sadar bahwa dirinya akan terjatuh ia menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya akan tetapi yang ia rasakan setelah itu bukanlah kerasnya jalanan melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati bahwa seseorang telah menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Neji mengerjapkan kelopak matanya untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Rambut hitam, mata hitam dengan jubah hitam dan awan merah.

Kedua bola mata neji membulat dan ia tidak dapat menggerakkan satupun otot tubuhnya.

Ninja yang lebih tua itu memandang kedua bola mata Neji dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Neji kun"

Bibir Neji sedikit gemetar suaranya hilang, ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-kata tidak keluar, akhirnya selang beberapa detik ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya, sebuah nama.

"I-Itachi san…"

.

.

To be continued

.

.

A/N:

Hello my faithful reader's

Akhirnya Itachi muncul disaat Neji sudah mulai menampakkan benih suka pada Sasuke

Dun dun dun* Dramatic sound effect

Apakah yang akan terjadi? Nantikan pada chapter berikutnya.* Evil laughter

What do you think of this fiction so far?

Please tell me about your opinion.

And again thanks to a wonderful review ya guys…..

XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Title : A Distant Cry

Disclaimer : I wish I can bought Naruto license so I could safe Neji chan from death. Sadly that's just my wishful thinking coz the owner of Naruto still the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. *Mewek dipojokkan.

Summary : Hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama Neji, akan tetapi jika ia harus melawan masa lalu dan sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Neji, mungkin Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya dia malah membuat mereka berdua menderita. Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji.

Warning's : **NC-17, Yaoi, Shouta, Rape, OOC, Dark themes, Abuse, Angst, Unhealty Obsession**

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"I-Itachi-san…"

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya memberikan anggukan kecil kepada Neji. Ia membantu Neji berdiri akan tetapi lengannya sekarang berada pada punggung dan pinggang Neji. Membuat kedua tangan Neji berada pada dada Itachi. Ketika mereka beradu pandang Itachi merasakan seakan-akan hatinya berdesir, ia sangat senang akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan anak yang telah menjadi inspirasinya sejak dahulu itu. "Kau semakin menawan seiring berjalannya waktu Neji kun." Dimatanya Neji selalu dapat mempesona dirinya.

Neji merasa bingung, entah mengapa rasanya ia telah mengenal dengan baik pemuda dihadapannya itu, lebih dari sekedar rumor maupun cerita. Akan tetapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Neji mencengkeram jubah Itachi dengan ringan, ia menutup matanya dan menurunkan kepalanya sedikit. Itachi menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Neji dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Neji sembari menghirup wangi rambut pemuda bermata lavendar tampan itu.

Bola mata yang berpendar keunguan itu terbelalak dengan lebar, sebuah pintu terbuka lebar akan memori masa lalunya.

_Kedua Hyuuga kecil saat itu sedang berada di salah satu perkarangan tempat latihan di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka berlatih bertarung menggunakan Jyuuken seperti yang telah mentor mereka minta, akan tetapi anak perempuan Hyuuga itu tampak kesulitan mengikuti gerakan serta kecepatan dari sepupunya. Neji menghela nafas dan menghentikan latihan. _

_"Neji niisan?" Tanya gadis kecil itu melihat anak lelaki dihadapannya telah berhenti tiba-tiba. Neji menatapnya dengan tenang. "Kau belum dapat menguasai cakra dengan baik, itulah alasan mengapa kau mengalami kesulitan ketika melakukan jutsu, Hinata sama." Itu pengamatan Neji setelah memperhatikan Hinata beberapa hari terakhir ini. Hinata berkedip dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit sedih , tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya."Aku rasa ucapan Nii san memang benar, baiklah aku akan melakukan latihan penguasaan cakra lalu akan kembali berlatih denganmu, bagaimana menurutmu Nii san?" Sang calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga itu menatap penuh semangat ke arah Neji. "Ya, Hinata sama." Neji tersenyum simpul ke sepupunya yang imut itu, terkadang ia merasa heran juga dengan sepupunya itu. _

_Mengapa Hinata selalu menanyakan pendapatnya. Dia kan hanyalah seorang Bunke sedangkan Hinata adalah seorang Souke. Tapi Neji juga merasa paling nyaman jika bersama sepupunya itu, karena Hinata tidak pernah membuat ia merasa rendah diri dan tidak berdaya. _

_Akan tetapi lain persoalan dengan ayah dari anak perempuan itu yang merupakan ketua Klan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiashi adalah orang yang menyebabkan Neji tidak memiliki lagi sosok ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Anak lelaki itu memejamkan matanya ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. _

_Hinata tersenyum dan pergi ke dojo untuk melatih dirinya sendiri. Neji melihat dia pergi dan berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Anak itu kemudian teringat akan pertemuannya dengan shinobi di sungai beberapa hari yang lalu._

'_Apa aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya?' Batin Neji sembari melihat ke arah langit cerah diatasnya. Anak bermata lavendar itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke sungai. Ia mengatakan ke pada mentornya bahwa dirinya akan melakukan latihan mencari gulungan. Tentu saja ia hanya berpura-pura, karena ia tidak dapat keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tanpa izin dari orang dewasa. Mentornya yang sedang sibuk pun langsung mengijinkan bocah genius itu._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Neji langsung bergegas menuju sungai, sepanjang jalan Neji tidak begitu mempedulikan warga Konoha yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada shinobi yang ia temui saat itu. Sekalipun ia tahu kemungkinan akan bertemu di sana kecil, ia tetap merasa penasaran dan harus melihat dengan matanya sendiri._

_Setibanya di tepi sungai ia mendapati tidak ada siapapun disana. Anak laki-laki Hyuuga itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kecewa, ia duduk bersila di tepi sungai sembari melemparkan bebatuan kecil ke tengah sungai. Selang beberapa menit hanya ia habiskan dengan melempar batu Neji memperhatikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengkilap di dasar air sungai yang jernih itu. Bocah laki-laki Hyuuga itu menggunakan Byakugannya untuk melihat benda tersebut. "Sebuah shuriken?" Senjata khas shinobi itu berada diantara 2 buah batu di dasar sungai, tidak jauh dari Neji berada. Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil shuriken itu dari dalam air. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri dan kedua lututnya sementara tangan kanannya yang ia julurkan ke shuriken tersebut. _

_Anak itu terus berusaha untuk meraih senjata tersebut sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan keseimbangan yang menjadikan dirinya tercebur kedalam sungai. Arus deras membuat ia terbawa sampai ke tengah sungai yang cukup lebar itu. Dalam keadaan panik karena dalamnya sungai Neji hanya bisa menggapaikan kedua tangannya ke udara sembari meminta tolong. Kakinya tanpa ia sadari tergores oleh shuriken yang berada di antara bebatuan dalam air. Neji memang belum bisa berenang karena itu ia sudah kehabisan nafas anak itupun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya akan tetapi selang beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang merangkul tubuhnya dengan erat. _

_Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya ia mendapati dirinya telah di tolong oleh anak bermata hitam yang memang ingin ia temui. Walaupun Neji masih berada di dalam air setidaknya ia bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi, anak berambut hitam itu segera membawa Neji ke tepi sungai._

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak itu sembari mengusap pelan rambut basah yang menempel pada kening Neji. Neji memandangi kedua bola mata bewarna hitam itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. "Arigatou, uhuk-uhuk." Neji terbatuk keras membuat anak yang lebih tua itu tampak khawatir. "Kau harus segera mengganti pakaianmu agar tidak jatuh sakit. Ayo ikut aku." Ujar penolong itu membuat Neji mengerjapkan kedua pasang mata lavendarnya._

_Sebelum Neji bisa mengucapkan apa-apa anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggendong Neji ala bridal style dan sudah melompat serta berlarian di antara pepohonan ia menuju ke arah yang tidak diketahui oleh anak bermata lavendar tersebut._

_"Kau tidak perlu melakukan uhuk-uhuk." Neji terbatuk lagi. "Hmm tampaknya kau harus segera mengganti baju basahmu itu chibi chan, apa mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja?" Tatapan yang di berikan kepada Neji membuat anak bermata lavendar itu tersipu malu. Ia merasa bodoh karena telah mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu sehingga anak berambut panjang yang sekujur badannya basah kuyup itu pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba pada suatu tempat yang belum pernah Neji lihat sebelumnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya, saat ia melihat simbol kipas di balik pakaian para shinobi maupun penduduk desa itu ia dengan segera membenamkan wajahnya dalam lengan anak yang bermata hitam itu._

"_Uchiha." Bisiknya pelan. "Jangan khawatir chibi chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar anak itu sembari tersenyum lembut membuat Neji melihat ke arah anak itu lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya. _

_Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat dirinya, bahwa saat ini ia telah berada di tengah-tengah kediaman Uchiha karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang Hyuuga terutama seorang Hyuuga yang tanpa izin telah memasuki komplek kediaman Uchiha._

'_Hiashi -sama akan menceramahiku tiada akhir jika ia tahu akan hal ini.' Batin anak itu sembari menghela nafasnya._

_Neji membuka matanya ketika anak yang lebih tua tersebut menurunkannya. Dia berada di halaman belakang sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Neji melihat sebatang pohon ceri yang rimbun kemudian terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri dan beberapa set tanaman yang berbeda di sekeliling perkarangan rumah tersebut. _

_Anak yang lebih tinggi itu memasuki pintu rumahnya ia hanya pergi beberapa menit dan kembali dengan sebuah handuk yang cukup tebal. Ia lalu memberikannya ke Neji untuk mengeringkan badannya.. "Arigatou, uhm." Neji menatap anak yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan sedikit rasa malu dan segan karena ia masih tidak tahu nama dari penyelamat hidupnya itu."Uchiha Itachi." Jawab Itachi simpel ia mengeringkan rambut anak yang lebih kecil itu dengan handuk satunya. Neji tersenyum lembut tampak rona merah yang menjalar pada kedua pipinya yang imut itu. "Namaku Neji." Jawab anak berambut panjang coklat itu dengan pelan. Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum simpul lalu ia mengajak Neji ke dalam kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Neji untuk duduk di atas futonnya. _

"_Tunggu sebentar aku akan mencari pakaian ganti untukmu dan seperti yang kau lihat aku juga membutuhkan pakaian yang bersih." Itachi menepuk lembut kepala Neji walaupun dirinya tidak sebasah Neji, ia tetap harus mengganti pakaiannya jika tidak ingin kesehatannya terganggu juga._

_Disaat Itachi meninggalkan kamarnya Neji mencoba mengingat-ingat mengenai Uchiha yang ia temui sekarang, ia telah diberitahu sedari dulu mengenai calon penerus keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Seorang shinobi genius dari seluruh klannya dengan kemampuan hebat yang mampu membuatnya menjadi Jounin di usia yang begitu muda. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan bertemu dengan Uchiha jenius itu melalui cara seperti ini. _

"_Neji kun ayo ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." Itachi kembali ke kamarnya dan ia telah mengganti pakaiannya anak berambut hitam itu juga membawa satu buah kaos biru dongker lengan panjang dan celana pendek krem. "Kau lebih tinggi dari adikku, tapi aku rasa ini tetap akan muat denganmu." Neji mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan segera mengganti pakaiannya tersebut. Itachi hanya berdiam diri memperhatikan Neji yang sedang mengganti kaosnya, anak itu merasa agak ragu untuk melepas ikat kepala yang menutupi keningnya itu tapi pada akhirnya tetap ia lepaskan. Anak bermata hitam tersebut memejamkan matanya ketika Neji akan mengganti celananya._ "_Aku sudah selesai berpakaian." Itachi membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati Neji yang tengah berpura-pura mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang menutupi kening anak itu. Itachi mendekati Neji dan hendak membantu Neji untuk mengeringkan rambut. "Tidak usah Itachi san." Akan tetapi ucapan Neji tidak dihiraukan anak berambut hitam itu. Handuk yang ia tarik dari Neji membuat dirinya menatap langsung sebuah segel berwarna hijau terang pada dahi Neji, bentuk serta garis yang ada sangat sempurna akan tetapi di mata Itachi segel itu hanya mencemarkan kemurnian serta kepolosan yang anak bermata lavendar itu miliki. Shinobi yang lebih tua itu telah mendengar rumor mengenai segel tersebut dan baru kali ini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. _

"_Jadi rumor tersebut memang benar." Ujar anak laki-laki bermata gelap itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Neji merasa gugup sekarang karena mungkin saja Itachi akan membencinya karena telah mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang Bunke. Jemari Itachi mengelus pelan dan lembut tanda segel di keningnya Neji lalu ia menuju laci mejanya untuk mengambil perban. "Kakimu terluka, sini aku obati."Neji segera duduk berhadapan dengan anak bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada luka gores karena shuriken tadi pada mata kakinya. _

_Setelah Itachi selesai mengobati kaki Neji ia berdiri. Neji menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Itachi. Selang beberapa menit Itachi kembali duduk tapi kali ini ia berada di belakang Neji ia menyisir rambut anak bermata lavendar itu secara perlahan. Neji merasa sedikit tidak biasa akan hal ini, tapi ia akui bahwa dia sangat suka atas perhatian yang dia dapat dari Uchiha jenius itu. Dia memang masih belum mengenal Itachi akan tetapi ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan anak yang baik warna rambut maupun bola matanya itu bewarna layaknya malam. Seusai menyisir Itachi kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sehelai kain putih dari dalam laci mejanya. "Untuk sementara kau bisa menggunakan ini sebagai ikat kepalamu." Ujarnya lembut. "Terimakasih Itachi san." Bocah kecil itu tanpa ragu langsung mengikat kain itu pada keningnya untuk menutupi segel tersebut._

_Mencoba untuk melewatkan waktu, Itachi meminta Neji untuk menjadi model dari sketsanya. Bocah Hyuuga itu mengangguk dengan gembira dan langsung mengikuti instruksi Itachi. Dia berdiri memunggungi pohon ceri di perkarangan sembari memandangi ke arah danau kecil. Itachi yang duduk bersila beberapa meter di depan Neji tanpa banyak bicara langsung menggambar anak bermata lavendar itu._

_Sebenarnya Neji merasa sedikit tidak nyaman mengenakan pakaian yang bukan miliknya sendiri, tapi setidaknya kaos yang ia pakai tidak memiliki simbol Uchiha di belakangnya. Jika saja ada yang melihat dia yang seorang Hyuuga mengenakan lambang klan lain. Pamannya sudah pasti akan memberikan dia hukuman kurungan di kamar selama berminggu-minggu ._

_Itachi telah mengatakan bahwa pakaian ini milik adiknya. Neji mencoba mengingat nama Uchiha muda tersebut. Setahu Neji anak itu berada satu tingkat dibawahnya di akademi, sekelas dengan sepupunya itu. 'Uchiha Sasuke' Batin Neji. Ia memang pernah mendengar dari Hinata yang menceritakan ada seorang Uchiha di kelasnya tersebut. Neji mencoba untuk tidak bergerak karena ia ingin menjadi model yang baik untuk Itachi._

_"Aku sudah selesai, Neji kun." Itachi hanya memerlukan beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan sketsanya itu. Neji mendekati shinobi jenius itu untuk melihat hasil sketsa tersebut. "Apakah kamu menyukainya?" Neji mengangguk dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia kagum dengan kemampuan Itachi. Gambarnya begitu mendetail. Sekalipun ini merupakan pertama kalinya dia menjadi model sketsa tapi ia yakin bahwa Itachi telah menggambar dirinya dengan sangat baik ._

_Itachi kembali memberikan tambahan sketsa pemandangan di sekitar Neji. Sedangkan Bocah kecil Hyuuga itu duduk bersila di sebelah Itachi. Neji tersenyum sembari melihat cara Itachi menggambar, ia merasa benar-benar senang._

_Itachi merasa puas. Saat ini dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan obyek inspirasinya tersebut dan tampaknya anak itupun merasa cukup nyaman ketika berada bersamanya. Uchiha jenius itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus ini. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berisiko akan tetapi merupakan suatu langkah yang efektif untuknya._

_._

_._

_"Berlatih denganmu?" Neji mencoba untuk memastikan kembali bahwa ia tidak salah mendengar ucapan Itachi. Saat ini mereka telah berada di tengah hutan. Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka dan Neji yang memang ingin mengembalikan pakaian yang dipinjamkan kepadanya itupun menemui Itachi di tempat dimana mereka pertama berjumpa. _

_"Saya melihat potensi bagus yang terpendam dalam dirimu Neji kun, karena itu aku menanyakan hal ini. Apakah kau berminat untuk berlatih denganku?" Ujar Itachi sembari mempoles kunainya dengan sebuah minyak. "T-tapi aku tidak berada dalam tingkatan yang sama denganmu Itachi san." Ujar Neji memandang heran anak berambut hitam itu. Dia memang ingin sekali dapat berlatih dengan Itachi, tapi ia cukup tahu diri bahwa shinobi yang lebih tua darinya itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia dan Neji tidak ingin mengecewakannya. "Aku hanya akan membuang waktu mu saja Itachi san." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit kecewa._

_"Hmm, kalau kau memang tidak bisa berlatih denganku karena tingkat kita yang berbeda bagaimana jika aku saja yang akan melatihmu?" Usulan dari Itachi membuat Neji berpikir sejenak. Dilatih oleh shinobi terkenal seperti Uchiha Itachi merupakan suatu kesempatan emas. Terlebih lagi dirinya memang ingin menjadi seorang shinobi yang kuat. Ia ingin sekali dapat dengan segera menunjukkan kepada semua orang mengenai bakat Hyuuga yang mengalir pada dalam dirinya seperti yang mendiang Ayahnya telah katakan kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Serta ada kemungkinan jika ia menjadi cukup kuat maka ia bisa saja dapat menemukan cara untuk benar-benar bebas dari sangkar tak terlihat yang membelenggu dirinya saat ini._

_"Ya saya bersedia Itachi san. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa belajar darimu." Bola mata yang berpendar keunguan itu bertemu dengan bola mata yang seperti mutiara hitam. Itachi mengangguk puas ia memberikan senyum kecil ke arah anak yang lebih muda itu. Dengan cara ini ia bisa menjamin bertemu dengan Neji setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu. Sempurna._

_"Tapi Neji kun tidak ada yang boleh tahu akan hal ini. Mari kita menjaga rahasia ini hanya untuk diri kita berdua. Apakah kau mau menyetujuinya?" Anak bermarga Hyuuga itupun tanpa ragu langsung setuju. Memang lebih mudah dengan cara seperti ini, tanpa harus menjelaskan apa pun kepada siapa pun. Dia bisa saja memberitahu mentor maupun sanak saudaranya yang lain jika ia mempunyai latihan praktek tambahan di akademinya._

_"Ya Itachi san." Neji tampak bersemangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu Neji kun. Latihan kita mulai minggu depan di tempat ini." Itachi berdiri dan mengulurkan jemarinya ke Neji. Anak bermarga Hyuuga itupun menjabat tangan Itachi. Sebagai tanda dimulainya perjanjian di antara mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_Neji mengambil satu set kunai dari tasnya dan melemparkan mereka secara berurutan pada sebuah papan sasaran berbentuk bundar yang terpaku pada sebuah batang pohon di halaman. Saat ini dia berada di akademi dan ia memiliki waktu luang sehingga ia memilih untuk melatih teknik melempar kunainya. Pada awalnya dia sendirian di tempat latihan itu akan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ada anak lain yang datang. Neji menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan mendapati seorang anak yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya, anak itu bisa dikatakan sama persis seperti Itachi. Ya tidak salah lagi dia pasti adik yang dibicarakan Uchiha jenius tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Neji melihat langsung anak tersebut._

_Sasuke yang tak mempedulikan Neji langsung mengambil tiga buah kunai dari ranselnya lalu ia berdiri dengan tegap dan melemparkan kunai pertama pada papan sasaran yang berada di sebelah papan sasaran Neji. Lemparan pertama kunainya hanya menghantam lingkar luar titik sasaran,lalu lemparan kunai kedua sama sekali tidak mengenai lingkaran, ketika Sasuke melempar kunai ketiga hasilnya pun sama dengan kunai pertama. Bocah Uchiha itu menyipitkan matanya, selang beberapa detik pandangannya ia arahkan ke Neji. _

_"Bukannya aku tidak mampu. Ini tidak meleset." Ia membela dirinya sendiri. Neji hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk. "Namun memang tidak cukup baik." Ujar Sasuke lagi._

_"Itu dikarenakan kurangnya kecepatan." Kata Neji. Sasuke menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Sebenarnya sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu menggenggam dengan erat kunai tersebut dan lemparkan dengan cepat ke arah sasaran dengan begitu kunai akan mendarat tepat sasaran." Neji mengambil dua buah kunai dan melemparkannya secara tepat pada titik sasaran pada papannya tersebut. _

"_Hmm, apa ada yang salah?" Ujar Neji ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang memandanginya secara aneh itu. Anak berambut hitam tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papan sasaran di hadapannya itu. "Tidak, hanya saja ucapanmu itu mengingatkanku akan perkataan Aniki." Jawab anak itu setengah berbisik. Neji hampir memukul mulutnya sendiri, ia mengutip sama persis apa yang telah Itachi katakan kepadanya mengenai latihan melempar kunai._

"_Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang Neji langsung jawab dengan menjabat kembali dengan tangan mungilnya itu. "Hyuuga Neji." Jawab anak itu sembari tersenyum ringan. Dia cukup yakin kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Lagipula seorang Hyuuga memang dapat dikenali dengan mudah karena mereka memiliki mata yang mempunyai karakteristik khusus, sebaliknya dengan para Uchiha yang bisa menyembunyikan karakterisitik pada mata mereka itu._

_"Ada seorang anak perempuan di kelasku, Hyuuga Hinata kalau tidak salah namanya. Dia saudaramu bukan, adik mungkin?" Sasuke kembali mengambil beberapa set kunai dari dalam tasnya dan sekarang ia menghadap lurus untuk melemparkan kunainya lagi ke arah target. Neji melakukan hal yang sama. "Kurang lebih seperti itulah." Sasuke menatap Neji dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan. "Tepatnya dia adalah sepupuku." "Oo begitu."_

_Tanpa banyak bicara lagi kedua bocah ninja itu saling melemparkan kunai ke arah target masing masing. Tidak hanya dalam posisi diam berdiri mereka melempar kunai akan tetapi juga sembari berlarian, melompat dan memutari batang pohon dengan papan target tersebut. Jika mereka kehabisan kunai keduanya akan mendekati papan target untuk mengambil kunai tersebut dan kembali melemparkannya kembali. Satu sama lain seakan –akan ingin menunjukkan kemampuan terbaik dari diri masing-masing. Kurang lebih sekitar satu jam mereka melakukan kegiatan latihan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah terengah-engah. Keduanya jatuh berbaring bersisian di atas rumput hijau itu saling memandang dan tersenyum._

_"Kita harus melakukan ini lagi." usul Sasuke dengan semangat. Ia merasa senang karena untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan teman berlatih yang selevel dengannya, tidak seperti bocah-bocah lain di kelasnya itu._

_"Ya, aku setuju denganmu." Neji mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua pun berdiri dan membereskan kunai-kunai tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke melihat ke arah sisi lain lapangan._

_"Aniki!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Mata Neji otomatis pindah ke arah itu. Itachi telah berada di sisi pohon ia menonton keduanya, tampak sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya . "Sampai jumpa nanti!" Teriak Sasuke sembari berlari menuju saudaranya itu. Neji hanya melihat mereka berdua pergi. _

_"Neji niisan." Anak itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ketika ia mendengar suara anak perempuan itu. Neji membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Hinata yang telah berdiri dengan ranselnya. Anak perempuan itu tampak tak berdaya. Neji menghela nafasnya, semenjak Hanabi lahir sepupunya itu seolah-olah telah bersembunyi dalam cangkang. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membawa keluar sepupunya yang ia sayangi itu dari cangkang yang telah diciptakan Hinata itu sendiri. "I-ini s-sudah waktunya kita p-pulang. K-kita bisa terlambat u-untuk makan m-malam." Bisik Hinata sembari memainkan kedua jarinya. _"_Baiklah Hinata-sama."_

_Neji berjalan dengan Hinata dalam diam, ia mencoba untuk berpikir mengenai situasi saat ini . Hanabi masih bayi sehingga perhatian semua orang tertuju kepada anak itu. Lalu mengenai hubungan aneh yang ia miliki dengan Hinata, karena terkadang ia masih tidak dapat melupakan kenyataan bahwa ayah Hinatalah alasan dibalik ia kehilangan ayahnya itu. Tapi diantara sanak keluarganya hanya Hinatalah yang membuat ia paling nyaman, karena dia tidak pernah merasa terkurung dalam sangkar tak terlihat ketika ia bersama calon pewaris keluarga Hyuuga tersebut. _

_Hinata tidak berbakat seperti Neji, itu memang benar. Tapi dia bisa menjadi ninja yang kuat. Situasi seperti ini adalah kesalahan dari Hiashi pikir Neji. Dia telah menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri, dimulai dengan saudaranya lalu keponakannya dan sekarang putrinya. Neji hanya tidak suka dengan Hiashi. Anak itu menghela napas dengan berat dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Dia harus lebih fokus pada hal-hal lain, seperti pelatihannya dengan Itachi misalnya._

_._

_._

"_Kita perlu meningkatkan gerakan kecepatanmu Neji kun. Aku telah melihat gerakanmu saat bersama adikku kemarin, kecepatan yang kau miliki memang setara dengan shinobi pada umumnya, akan tetapi kecepatan itu tidak cukup untuk seorang Hyuuga seperti mu. Bukan hanya melompat dan berlari, kau harus bisa lebih cepat dari itu. Pikirkan tentang hal ini, bagaimana jika kau menggunakan Jyuuken? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau dapat menggunakannya dengan kecepatan tinggi?" Itachi selalu tanpa basa-basi langsung ke dalam titik permasalahan. Anak bermata lavendar itupun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, lagipula mentornya itu selalu benar._

_Itachi adalah seorang guru yang sangat ketat. Pertama kalinya mereka berlatih Itachi telah mengajarinya cara melempar kunai dengan menggunakan beberapa sasaran sekaligus. Itachi memperlihatkan sharingannya dan menunjukkan cara melempar kunai ke target yang banyak itu secara sekaligus. Kemudian ia menyuruh Neji untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Neji terjatuh dua kali ketika ia mencoba melempar kunai dengan posisi yang masih berada di udara. Ia merasa malu akan kesalahannya, untuk ketiga kalinya ia dapat mendarat pada kedua kakinya diatas tanah, sekalipun ia tidak dapat melemparkan kunai secara sempurna pada titik target. Akan tetapi setelah berlatih gerakan tersebut selama beberapa jam akhirnya ia dapat menguasainya dengan baik dan dapat menyerang pada semua titik target dengan sempurna. Ketika ia melakukannya dengan benar maka baru Itachi akan mengijinkan anak berambut panjang coklat itu meminum air dan berisirahat._

_Neji yakin ini akan menjadi hal yang sama. Itachi akan memastikan ia meningkatkan kecepatannya hari itu juga, bahkan jika hanya akan meningkat sedikit._

_Itachi memejamkan matanya sembari berpikir. Ia telah melihat Neji dan Sasuke di akademi kemarin . Kecepatan Neji memang baik, tapi itu masih tidak cukup. Tidak, jika seekor burung ingin terbang tinggi maka yang dibutuhkan adalah kecepatan. Itachi membuka kelopak matanya dan ia mendapati bola mata lavendar yang sangat ia sukai itu telah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh semangat. _

_"Aku akan menyerang mu Neji kun." Uchiha jenius itu mengambil beberapa kunai dari tasnya. "Bersiaplah." Segera setelah itu Itachi pun menghilang membuat Neji langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan nya unutuk mencari Itachi. Kunai dari lima arah yang berbeda datang kepadanya dengan cepat. Neji melompat untuk menghindarinya, lalu kunai yang lebih banyak kembali menyerangnya. Tidak salah lagi dia telah menjadi target dari Itachi. Bocah kecil Hyuuga itu mulai berlari dan melompati untuk menghindar dari serangan kunai bertubi-tubi yang telah Itachi lancarkan. _

_Beberapa jam kemudian Itachi memutuskan untuk berhenti, Neji pun merasa sangat lelah. Dia memiliki beberapa luka ringan dan seluruh tubuhnya telah ditutupi oleh debu. Kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh Neji setidaknya telah meningkat. Ia yakin esok pagi sekujur tubuhnya pasti akan sakit. Anak berambut coklat itu hanya bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon, ia terengah-engah pelan sementara Itachi tampak biasa saja, tidak ada keringat yang mengucur satupun. Neji menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak peduli berapa jam mereka berlatih, Itachi selalu tak pernah tampak kelelahan sepertinya. _

_Itachi menatap Neji dengan senyum kecil yang terpasang pada wajahnya yang tampan. Dia berjalan mendekati bocah kecil itu dan sebelum Neji bisa protes Itachi telah memanggul Neji pada punggungnya. Terdapat rona kemerahan pada pipi Neji. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu shinobi yang lebih tua darinya itu._

_"Kau bilang kepada mentormu bahwa kau akan melakukan latihan sampai malam bukan?" Tanya Itachi sembari melihat ke arah Neji. "Ya." Jawaban dari Neji membuat Itachi tersenyum padanya. "Kalau begitu hari ini kau akan makan malam denganku." Neji tersenyum dengan malu-malu dan bergumam ucapan terima kasih atas tawaran itu ._

_Itachi berlari melewati jalur yang sepi untuk menghindari terlihat oleh para penduduk dari pemukiman Uchiha. Sedang Neji sepanjang perjalanan hanya memejamkan kedua bola matanya itu, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia. _

_Shinobi yang lebih tua itu merasa sangat bersyukur hari itu dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah begitu juga dengan adiknya yang sedang menginap pada salah satu rumah sanak saudara mereka. Hari ini dia hanya akan berdua dengan Neji tanpa ada yang mengganggu mereka. Ketika akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Uchiha tersebut, Itachi menyarankan Neji untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Neji yang memang penuh dengan keringat dan debu pada seluruh tubuhnya pun langsung setuju._

_Itachi mengisi bak mandi yang luas itu dengan air hangat, ia pun langsung membuka pakaiannya dan segera masuk ke dalam bak mandi untuk berendam. Neji yang berada di dekat bak mandi hanya diam berdiri. Bocah itu hanya melilitkan sebuah handuk pada pinggangnya saja. Itachi menyuruh Neji untuk ikut berendam dengannya, ia segera menanggalkan handuk tersebut dan memasuki bak mandi itu. Rasanya sungguh nyaman dan hangat. _

_Anak yang lebih tua itu mengambil sebatang sabun. "Mendekat Neji kun, aku akan membantumu merasa tidak terlalu pegal besok hari." Neji mengangguk kecil dan mendekati Itachi, sekarang ia telah duduk diantara kedua kaki Itachi, sementara ninja jenius itu telah menyabuni sembari memijat bahu, pundak, punggung maupun lengan dari Neji. _

_Itachi menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk membuat Neji bersandar pada dirinya. Sementara jemari kirinya berada dekat dengan pahanya Neji. Dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Itachi dan air yang hangat itu membuat Neji merasakan kantuk yang sangat berat. Anak itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada shinobi satunya. _

_Itachi mengangkat Neji sehingga sekarang bocah Hyuuga itu telah duduk di atas kakinya. "Shhhh, tenang saja Neji kun. Aku akan memegangimu." Ujar Itachi lembut saat Neji hendak bangun karena takut tenggelam. Itachi mengarahkan secara perlahan jemari Neji ke arah tubuh bagian bawahnya itu membuat anak bermata hitam itu mendesah kecil. Neji yang semakin mengantuk tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, satu-satunya yang membuat ia tidak jatuh tenggelam ke dalam air adalah tubuh Itachi yang menopang dirinya itu. _"_Itachi-san?" Neji setengah berbisik. Itachi kemudian melepaskan jemari mungil Neji dan memeluknya erat. "Kau bisa beristirahat Neji kun." Anak bermata lavendar itupun memejamkan matanya. _

_Uchiha tersebut hanya memandangi anak yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya itu telah tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Segel hijau pada keningnya tersebut masih membuat Itachi berpikir bahwa hal itu hanya mencemarkan kemurnian dari anak ini. Jika diibaratkan anak itu tampak seperti seekor burung yang berada di dalam sangkar tanpa kunci serta jalan keluar. _

"_Jika sangkarmu tidak memiliki jalan keluar, maka yang harus kau lakukan adalah menemukan cara lain untuk melarikan diri dari sangkar tersebut." Ujar Itachi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang terjebak di dalam sangkar tak terlihat tanpa pintu keluar, akan tetapi saat ini ia telah memiliki rencana untuk dapat dengan segera melarikan diri dari sangkar tersebut. Dan tampaknya anak yang merupakan sumber inspirasinya itu juga berada dalam situasi yang sama, maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menunjukkan jalan keluar kepadanya._

_Itachi bangkit dari bak mandi dengan Neji yang berada di dalam pelukannya . Dia melilitkan handuk pada anak berambut panjang indah itu dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Itachi membaringkan Neji di atas futonnya ia tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan tersebut ._

_"Rapuh, mempesona dan hanya milikku seorang."_

Sekujur tubuh Neji gemetar, ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari peristiwa-peristiwa tersebut sampai sekarang. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya ia merasa seakan-akan kepalanya akan pecah. Ia menjadikan dada Itachi sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Kisame hanya diam memandangi anak berambut panjang coklat itu. Tetapi Itachi tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Neji. 'Tampaknya memorinya mulai kembali, baguslah jika demikian." Batin Itachi sembari mengelus lembut rambut yang menutupi wajah Neji. Shinobi jenius itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Kisame yang hanya diam menunggunya.

"Apa kau menyerang bocah itu? Aku tidak menyadarinya?" Ujar shinobi yang memiliki gigi yang runcing itu. "Tidak." Jawab Itachi simple. "Lalu mengapa anak itu-" Belum selesai bicara ucapan Kisame telah dipotong Itachi. "Keberadaanku membuat memorinya mulai kembali." Jawabnya tanpa penjelasan lagi. Dia tahu bahwa Kisame tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Itachi, ia juga tidak peduli akan hal itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannnya ke arah Neji yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya itu. "Mari kita pergi Neji kun."

Itachi mengangkat dagu Neji dan membuat anak itu menatap matanya. Dia mengaktifkan sharingan nya membuat mata Neji melebar untuk sejenak, lalu kembali normal dan secara perlahan ia menutup kedua bola matanya. Itachi menangkap anak bermarga Hyuuga tersebut sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah. Itachi membalikkan dirinya untuk menghadap ke arah Kisame. Anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki pedang besar tersebut hanya menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi tidak harus mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan membawa anak laki-laki tersebut, baginya semua cukup jelas.

"Karena tampaknya kau telah selesai, mari kita segera pergi." Ujar Kisame yang hanya Itachi tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Kedua ninja pelarian dengan level S tersebut mulai berjalan bersisian akan tetapi selang beberapa menit mereka berhenti bergerak. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakangnya, ia menyeringai kecil karena mendapati bahwa yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya di itu adalah adik semata wayangnya.

"Itachi… kembalikan Neji." Sasuke menatap garang kakaknya.

"Sayangnya aku tak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu itu Otoutou karena dia adalah milikku." Itachi yang masih memegangi Neji yang telah tak sadarkan diri itupun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke lalu ia memberikan seringai yang lebih besar ke arah otutounya tersebut.

.

.

_To be continued…_

_._

_._

* * *

AN :

Oh well, My Neji kun is being so adorable and to be honest I really doesn't like those Uchiha for make my darling suffer.

All blame to Yersi Fanel who write this story *Yersi give me a death glare coz still give the blame to her.

"Fragile, beautiful…mine" Ini adalah quote Itachi ke Neji. I really like this quote. Hanya tiga kata dan sudah dapat menggambarkan tentang betapa terobsesinya kedua Uchiha itu pada Neji chan honey bunny. Yang setuju langsung kirim review *Ditimpuk karena berisik.

So what are you thinking about the story so far?

Tell me, or I'll keep you all wondering about what happen next *Evil laughter.

And thank you very much for those who already give me a review's.

I'm very happy every single freaking time when I read all of the review's.

Btw, jika kalian tertarik dengan fiction SasuNeji or NaruNeji versi humour kalian bisa mampir ke site saya yang satunya dengan name: _**69ukeneji69 **_

Sengaja dipisah dikarenakan account _**sierrafujoshiakut**_ ini memang rencananya hanya khusus karya terjemahan saja.

Saya dalam waktu dekat juga berencana memposting sebuah karya saduran dengan pairingnya ItaNeji. Tapi ceritanya itu sangat tidak berhubungan dengan kisah disini ya.

Ya….. masa promosi selesai.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna san

XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Title : A Distant Cry

Disclaimer : I wish I can bought Naruto license so I could safe Neji chan from death. Sadly that's just my wishful thinking coz the owner of Naruto still the one and only Masashi Kishimoto. *Mewek dipojokkan.

Summary : Hal yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah untuk bersama Neji, akan tetapi jika ia harus melawan masa lalu dan sisi gelapnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Neji, mungkin Sasuke akan mengerti bahwa pada akhirnya dia malah membuat mereka berdua menderita. Saduran dari fiction berjudul sama oleh Yersi Fanel. SasuNeji, ItaNeji.

Warning's : **NC-17, Yaoi, Shouta, Rape, OOC, Dark themes, Abuse, Angst, Unhealty Obsession Uchiha Brother's.**

**You've been warning, don't be mad after you read this chapter *Hide before the reader's throw me a can's and bottle's**

"…." present

"…_." flashback_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"Neji milikku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menggertakkan rahangnya. Itachi mengeryitkan dahinya selang beberapa detik kemudian Uchiha yang lebih tua itu telah berada di hadapan Sasuke dan sebelum Uchiha muda itu sempat bereaksi Itachi telah mencengkeram erat lehernya dan mendorong kasar ke sebuah batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Akan aku tunjukkan kepadamu betapa salahnya dirimu mengenai hal ini, otoutou ku yang bodoh." Sharingan pada kedua bola mata Itachi berubah menjadi Magenkyo membuat Sasuke terjatuh dalam perangkap Tsukiyomi seperti yang ia alami di pertarungan mereka sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, Sasuke memang berada di dalam dunia yang penuh akan warna merah, hitam dan putih. Tetapi ia tidak lagi dipaksa untuk menyaksikan peristiwa pembantaian klannya oleh Itachi secara berulang-ulang kali. Kali ini ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dan seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakkan.

Dihadapannya terdapat Neji yang tampak lebih muda dari saat ini dan bocah Hyuuga itu tidak sendirian di sebelahnya terdapat Itachi yang tampak lebih muda juga. Itachi melilitkan sehelai kain hitam pada kedua mata Neji.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua?" Sasuke bertanya ke arah Itachi. "Lihat dan perhatikan secara seksama otoutou, selama dua puluh empat jam kedepan kau akan menyaksikan yang kumaksud." Itachi memberikan seringai ke Sasuke.

Neji menanggalkan pakaiannya dan Itachi memeluk Hyuuga muda itu sembari menggerakkan jemarinya ke setiap sudut tubuh Neji. Melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya membuat kedua bola mata Sasuke membelalak dengan lebar, mulutnya menganga, ia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dirinya sangat ingin berlari ke arah Neji dan membawa pergi Neji menjauh dari Itachi, sayangnya tubuhnya tak dapat ia gerakkan sedikitpun. Erangan pelan dari Neji membuat hati Sasuke seakan-akan teriris-iris perih mendengarnya. "Berhenti, hentikan ini!" Sasuke berteriak kencang tetapi tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. "Berhenti menyentuhnya!" Teriakkan Sasuke hanya di telan kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat adiknya yang masih terperangkap di dalam Tsukiyomi, ia sangat menikmati ekspresi derita yang adiknya buat saat itu. Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan Sasuke terlimbung jatuh ke atas tanah.

"Itachi kita kedatangan tamu lagi." Kisame yang sedari tadi memegangi Neji yang telah tak sadarkan diri itu berjalan mendekati Shinobi jenius itu sembari membawa Neji. Itachi segera merangkul Neji ke dalam pelukannya dan memandangi jalanan di depannya, selang beberapa detik muncul Kakashi dan Gai yang dengan segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

Kedua Jounin itu melihat ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati Uchiha muda itu sedang terperangkap dalam serangan psikologi Itachi dan Neji yang tengah tak sadarkan diri yang berada di dalam lingkar lengan Itachi. Uchiha yang lebih tua itu memandang mereka dengan ekspresi jenuh pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak dapat membuang waktu lagi, ayo kita segera pergi Kisame." "Ya" Kedua ninja pelarian tersebut membalikkan badan mereka.

"Berhenti bergerak dan segera lepaskan murid tersayangku." Teriak Gai yang mana hanya di hiraukan oleh Itachi. Kakashi segera bergerak menuju mereka begitu pula dengan Gai, akan tetapi ketika mereka hendak meraih Itachi. Kisame tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka, ia menghunuskan pedangnya memukul keduanya yang membuat mereka berdua terpental jauh. Kisame segera kembali ke sisi kanan Itachi ia membuat beberapa gerakan segel tangan membuat kedua ninja pelarian dengan tingkat S tersebut menghilang di balik asap.

Kakashi segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Sasuke yang sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, ia mengepalkan erat kedua jemarinya membuat jemarinya berdarah karena kukunya itu. "Para kriminal itu mengambil Neji." Bisik Kakashi ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Gai yang tampak cukup frustasi, karena bagaimanapun juga salah satu muridnya telah di culik. Kakashi dapat memahami perasaan yang Gai alami sekarang karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa juga.

.

.

.

Ketika Gai memberitahukan perihal penculikan Neji pada keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya. Gadis Hyuuga itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua jemarinya sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat Gai mengerti. Hiashi meminta salah satu pelayan untuk membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya, tetapi membutuhkan dua orang pelayan untuk membawa secara paksa Hinata karena anak berambut indigo itu tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Niisan, tidak mungkin, tidak, mengapa, tidak tidak mungkin." Ucapan Hinata semakin lama semakin menghilang sembari ia di bawa paksa masuk meninggalkan ruang utama Hyuuga tersebut. Gai melihat ini semua dengan pandangan sedih di wajahnya, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tetap merasa bersalah karena sebagai seorang sensei ia tidak mampu menjaga muridnya itu.

Ekspresi yang dimiliki oleh Hiashi dipenuhi akan rasa tak percaya dan frustasi. Sang pemimpin klan itu mencoba tampak tenang lalu ia memandang ke arah Gai hanya untuk mengulangi pertanyaan dari putrinya itu. "Mengapa Neji?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang penuh kepahitan. Gai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak tahu, satu-satunya orang yang kemungkinan mengetahuinya hanyalah Sasuke dan saat ini anak itu berada di rumah sakit. Aku akan berbicara dengannya besok pagi saat ia sadarkan diri." Hiashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gai.

Gai melangkah menuju kantor Hokage, sesampainya disana ia mendapati Tsunade yang tengah menegak botol sake ketiganya dan telah menghancurkan kedua botol pertamanya yang tinggal serpihan di ujung sudut ruangan, karena tampaknya sang godaime itu telah melemparkan kedua botol sake kosongnya itu. Tsunade harus mengirim Gai dan Kakashi pada sebuah misi sekarang juga dan saat ini ia memiliki masalah yang sangat serius. Kakashi tiba beberapa saat setelah Gai tiba karena ia harus mengantar Sasuke kerumah sakit. Baik Gai dan Kakashi bertanya ke padanya apa yang akan ia lakukan atau jika sebaiknya keduanya membatalkan misi mereka dan segera mencari Neji.

Sang Godaime itu menghela nafas dengan berat. Dia membutuhkan sebuah tim untuk menyelamatkan Neji sebelum terlambat akan tetapi situasi saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu. Dikarenakan banyaknya Jounin yang terluka akibat serangan dari Orochimaru dan seluruh ANBU berada pada garis pertahanan utama untuk berjaga melindungi Konoha. Saat ini baik pertahanan maupun tenaga Konoha bisa diibaratkan berada pada tingkatan yang sangat rendah dibandingkan desa lain sehingga Tsunade tidak dapat membuat langkah beresiko lainnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, masuklah." Anak laki-laki tersebut melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Shikamaru adalah satu-satunya genin yang menjadi chuunin tahun ini dikarenakan dirinya telah menampilkan bahwa ia memiliki kepandaian dalam mengatur strategi. Kedua Jounin itu memandangi Chuunin muda tersebut yang telah berdiri di samping mereka berdua.

"Seperti yang telah kau dengar, Hyuuga Neji telah diculik oleh Uchiha Itachi atau lebih tepatnya Akatsuki, alasannya masih belum dapat kami ketahui saat ini karena satu-satunya saksi adalah Uchiha Sasuke akan tetapi sekarang dia telah berada dalam efek samping dari serangan yang di lancarkan Itachi. Sasuke berada di rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang tidak dapat diketahui juga."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kondisi yang tidak dapat diketahui, Hokage sama?" Shikamaru memandang tak mengerti ke Tsunade. "Kami harus mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya pada kasur dikarena ia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sasuke memukul-mukul dirinya sendiri sembari meneriakkan kata-kata_" berhenti" _dan _"tidak"_ berkali-kali. Aku memberikannya suntikan penenang untuk membuatnya tertidur, semoga saja esok pagi ia dapat memberitahukan sebuah informasi kepada kita.

Tsunade memperhatikan kedua Jounin dihadapannya, ia berharap mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai kondisi dari Sasuke, karena ia juga menghindari untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai ucapan Sasuke yang berteriak _"Berhenti Itachi, jangan menyentuhnya!"_ Secara beberapa kali dan yang paling membuat dirinya terkejut adalah mendengar nama Neji disebut dengan pelan setelah teriakkan penuh emosi yang memohon-mohon untuk Itachi menghentikan apapun yang Sasuke lihat di dalam Tsukuyomi.

"Shikamaru, Aku ingin kau memimpin sebuah tim untuk mengejar Neji." Perintah Tsunade sembari memberikan gulungan misi ke Chuunin muda itu. "Setelah itu segera kirimkan pesan untuk mendapat bantuan." Imbuhnya karena sekalipun ia mempercayai kemampuan Shikamaru, akan tetapi tetap saja untuk melawan criminal dengan tingkat S bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Shikamaru segera mengambil gulungan tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat sembari memikirkan mengenai siapa saja yang bisa ia minta bantuan untuk menjalankan misi tersebut. Dia tidak berani mengucapkan kata merepotkan yang menjadi trend marknya itu dikarenakan situasi yang tidak memungkinkan terutama dengan keberadaan Maito Gai yang merupakan Sensei dari Neji.

"Aku mengerti Hokage sama, aku akan segera mengumpulkan orang untuk timku ini dan berangkat secepatnya." Chuunin muda itu segera melangkah keluar ruangan. Kakashi memandangi Tsunade yang tengah memejamkan matanya, pundaknya tampak menegang. Ninja peniru itu memandangi Gai yang tampak menunggu penjelasan dari Tsunade. "Hal yang paling penting saat ini adalah kita tidak boleh kehilangan jejak dari shinobi yang telah membawa Neji, dan kalian tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan analisa Nara Shikamaru."

"Ya Godaime sama, tetapi tetap saja." Gai menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini." Ujar Tsunade dengan nada lelah. Kedua Jounin itu saling memandang, mereka sungguh merasa tak berdaya saat ini.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan cepat sepanjang koridor, dia tertawa dengan pelan. "Neji seharusnya dapat memilih waktu yang lebih baik untuk diculik, tapi ia malah memilih di saat Konoha sedang dalam kondisi yang parah"

"_Dan kau menyukai kegiatan ini karena?" Neji duduk disamping Shikamaru yang tengah berbaring di atas rumput hijau sembari memandangi awan yang berarak di langit biru._ "_Ini dapat membuatmu merasa relax, coba saja." Jawab chunin muda itu. Neji menghela nafasnya tetapi shinobi jenius itu tetap membaringkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru, ia menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya._

"_Hanya memandangi awan?" _

"_Ya, hanya memandangi awan." Shikamaru menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Neji ia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi bingung pada Neji. Neji hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya sembari melihat ke arah awan di atasnya itu._

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya dan ia segera berlari, mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas. "Kau sebaiknya selamat, jenius yang bodoh."

.

.

.

Neji membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan, pandangannya memudar membuat ia harus mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membuat dirinya dapat melihat secara jelas. Ia hendak bangun dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua lengannya akan tetapi entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa sangat lemah. Selang beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya anak itu dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia mendapati saat ini dirinya tengah berbaring di atas sebuah kantong tidur di dalam sebuah tenda, Hitai-atenya berada di samping matras tersebut. Neji hendak meraih Hitai-atenya tersebut akan tetapi seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat bergeming disaat ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya itu. "Neji-kun" Ia mencoba tetap bangkit untuk melihat ke arah depannya dan ia mendapati di pintu masuk tenda terdapat Itachi yang sedang duduk bersila memandanginya.

"Itachi san, bagaimana dan mengapa?" Neji tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa, ia segera membuat posisinya duduk akan tetapi kepalanya terasa sangat pusing membuat ia memegangi kepalanya. Uchiha yang lebih tua itu melangkah mendekati Neji dan duduk di hadapan Shinobi yang lebih muda itu. Ia tahu hanya masalah waktu sampai Neji menyadari jika ia sudah tidak berada di Konoha lagi.

"Aku kembali seperti yang pernah aku katakan kepadamu dulu." Ujar Itachi dengan mata yang tertutup dan wajahnya tidak menujukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Neji memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti pada wajahnya."Seperti yang pernah kau katakan?" Anak bermata lavendar itu memegangi kepalanya lagi, ia tidak dapat mengingat bahwa Itachi pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ingatannya masih kabur dan belum jelas. "Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya." Bisiknya secara perlahan. Itachi bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk berpindah posisi kebelakang Neji ia merangkulkan kedua lengannya dengan lembut ke Neji. Kedua mata Neji terbelalak dengan lebar dan secara insting ia mendorong Itachi, akan tetapi dikarenakan kondisinya yang masih lemah membuat Uchiha jenius itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Neji dipenuhi rasa kaget. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya dan memeluknya lebih erat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Neji. "Kau tidak mengingat pertemuan terakhir kita bukan?" Itachi mengucapkan ini lebih ke sebuah pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

Hyuuga jenius itu tidak dapat mengetahui secara pasti apa yang membuat ia merasa panik sekarang, apakah fakta bahwa ia telah berada di tempat asing dengan criminal tingkat S atau karena criminal tingkat S tersebut adalah Itachi. Dan shinobi pelarian itu saat ini tengah menggerakkan kepalanya ke leher belakang Neji untuk menghirup aroma Hyuuga muda itu akan tetapi selang beberapa detik kemudia ia menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. Dengan menarik kasar bahu Neji ia membuat anak bermata lavendar itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke telah menyentuhmu." Ujarnya dengan nada tajam. Hyuuga muda itu hendak mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu akan tetapi ia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk beberapa saat. "Kau memiliki aura cakra dan baunya di sekujur tubuhmu. Apa yang telah kalian berdua lakukan?"

Neji tidak menjawabnya, ia mencoba untuk mendorong Itachi lagi akan tetapi Itachi tidak bergeming juga. Anak bermarga Uchiha itu menampar keras pipi Neji yang mana membuat shinobi berambut panjang coklat itu terjatuh ke tanah. Neji memandang marah ke Itachi sembari menyentuh pipinya yang perih akan tamparan Itachi.

"Jawab aku Neji kun." Neji hanya tetap diam sembari memberikan pandangan yang sama ke Itachi membuat Uchiha jenius itu tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi. Itachi memang bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar, dan itu ia tunjukkan ketika tanpa banyak bicara ia mulai menanggalkan secara paksa pakaian Neji.

"Berhenti, hentikan!"

"Diamlah!"Bentak Itachi ia memberikan tatapan tajam ke Hyuuga muda tersebut sembari mulai mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang mana membuat Neji terasa seperti tercekik. Itachi menyingkirkan celana dan boxer Neji hanya menyisakan kaos putihnya. Ia membuat anak bermarga Hyuuga itu terbaring secara paksa ke matras dengan jemari kanannya yang menahan erat dada Neji. Neji tetap melakukan perlawanan ke Itachi hanya saja ia tetap kalah tenaga. Itachi mendekatkan dirinya ke Neji.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu?" Itachi tidak membuat sebuah pertanyaan. Ia menggerakkan jemari satunya ke paha Neji. Ia sudah tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya ingin bermain dengan Hyuuga miliknya itu. "Berapa kali?" Itachi memberikan seringainya ke Neji. "Ia mencoba untuk memilikimu huh? Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sedari dulu kau sudah menjadi milikku Neji kun."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kalian berdua memang gila! Aku bukanlah benda—" Ucapan Neji terpotong karena tamparan keras yang Itachi berikan pada pipi kirinya.

"Neji-kun." Bisik shinobi yang lebih tua itu ke telinga kanannya. "Kau tidak berada dalam posisi untuk melawanku." Itachi merangkak untuk membuat dirinya berada di atas Neji sembari berkata dengan lembut. "Aku akan mencoba untuk lebih bersabar denganmu Neji kun, karena kau belum dapat mengingat perjanjian diantara kita." Uchiha yang lebih tua itu mulai memberikan ciuman pada leher Neji. "Tapi kau pasti dapat mengingatnya." Ucap Itachi diantara ciuman yang ia berikan

"Perjanjian?" Neji merasa bingung sekarang, anak bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya bisa menggetarkan tubuhnya disaat jemari Itachi mulai menggerayangi pahanya lagi. "Keberadaanku telah membangunkan sebagian ingatanmu." Shinobi jenius itu menggerakkan jemarinya ke antara kaki Neji dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia memandangi kedua bola mata lavendar itu dengan Sharingannya. "Mungkin sentuhanku dapat membuatmu mengingat lebih banyak."

"Apa—" Itachi membungkam Neji dengan ciumannya lagi, selang beberapa detik ia mampu menghancurkan pertahanan pada bibir Neji, lidahnya dapat bergerak dengan bebeas di dalam mulut anak berambut panjang itu. Kedua lengan Neji tetap mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Itachi darinya akan tetapi Itachi dengan segera mengambil sehelai tali yang berada di dekatnya untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan Neji yang ia kalungkan ke lehernya setelah itu.

"Belum juga?" Ia memandangi Neji dengan pandangan yang penuh olokkan. Neji hanya bisa memandanginya ia mulai merasa panik di hatinya. Itachi yang tengah mengalungkan kedua lengan Neji yang telah terikat pada lehernya itu beranjak sedikit membuat Neji juga ikut bangkit. Ia menanggalkan jubah Akatsukinya dan kembali mencium Neji membuatnya susah bernafas. Ia kembali membaringkan Neji pada matras. Jemari kanannya ia gerakkan pada organ penting milik Neji membuat shinobi muda itu mendesah dengan pelan. Sedangkan jemari kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut rambut indah yang Neji miliki itu. "Kau masih belum dapat mengingatnya Neji" Itachi menghentikkan gerakan jemarinya pada organ Neji ia memasukkan dua buah jarinya ke dalam tubuh terdalam Neji.

"Lepaskan aku." Bisik Neji yang hanya di hiraukan oleh Itachi, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menambah jari ketiga pada bagian terdalam Neji dan menggerakkan secara liar membuat Neji menggertakkan rahangnya dengan keras. Itachi mencium bibir mungil Neji lagi, jemarinya tetap bermain pada tubuh Neji sedangkan jemari satunya mencoba untuk menanggalkan celananya, setelah berhasil ia melepaskan jemarinya dari tubuh terdalam Neji. Dengan kedua lengan yang berada dipinggul Neji ia mendorong masuk ereksinya ke dalam tubuh terdalam Neji. Membuat Neji berteriak dengan kencang dan kesakitan.

"Neji, lihat ke arahku." Ujarnya dengan lembut akan tetapi Neji tidak dapat mendengarnya ia memejamkan kedua bola matanya dengan erat karena rasa sakit yang ia derita saat ini. Itachi mulai bergerak di atas Neji, ia sangat menikmati perasaan penuh kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari Hyuuga muda di bawahnya itu, berbeda jauh dengan Itachi yang Neji lakukan adalah menahan sakit dari perlakuan Itachi, anak bermata lavendar itu menggenggam erat kaos Itachi sehingga ia hampir merobeknya.

"Sakit." Ujarnya dengan nada yang penuh sakit. Itachi mencium bibirnya dengan ringan. Neji membuka matanya dan mendapati Sharingannya Itachi. "Relax…" Neji ingin memaksa dirinya supaya bisa merasa relax akan tetapi memiliki Itachi di dalam tubuhnya lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan adiknya dan dikarena kondisi serta situasinya saat ini yang membuat ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasa relax seperti yang Itachi katakan padanya.

Itachi menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan karena ia sangat ingin menikmati setiap detik momen ini karena sudah lama ia mengharapkan untuk dapat memiliki Neji seperti ini. Jemarinya tetap ia gerakkan dengan cepat pada organ penting Neji. Sungguh saat ini ia merasa harus berterima kasih pada dedaunan yang menari-nari di udara yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu, karena melihat hal itulah yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha untuk membawa pergi anak yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya itu.

Neji merasakan dirinya akan klimaks dan selang beberapa detik ia klimaks di jemari Itachi. Itachi mempercepat gerakkan tubuhnya dan selang beberapa saat kemudian ia juga mencapai klimaks menandai kembali apa yang telah menjadi miliknya dahulu.

Hyuuga muda itu nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, ia mendesah kesakitan saatItachi mengeluarkan ereksinya dari dalam tubuh Neji. Anak dengan bola mata berwarna lavendar itu ingin menggerakkan lengannya dari leher Itachi akan tetapi Itachi massih tidak melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku Neji kun" Bisiknya pada telinga Neji. Hyuuga muda itu dapat merasakan jemari Itachi yang bergerak untuk melepaskan kalung Uchiha di lehernya dan menggantinya dengan kalung yang lain. Kedua kelopak mata Neji terasa sungguh berat dan ia tidak sanggup lagi mencoba untuk tetap tersadar.

Itachi melepaskan ikatan pada lengan Neji dan membiarkan lengan Neji terjatuh ke sisi tubuh anak berambut panjang coklat itu. Ia sungguh menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Kalung yang ia pakaikan tampak lebih cocok di leher Neji dibandingkan kalung sebelumnya yang ia yakin merupakan pemberian dari adiknya yang bodoh itu. Kalung dengan ornament silver itu tampak memantulkan cahaya dari perapian dari luar tenda. Sedang anak bermata lavendar itu telah tak sadarkan diri, terlalu lelah dan merasa terluka untuk membuat dirinya tetap terjaga.

Uchiha yang lebih tua itu melihat kalung dengan simbol klan di tangannya lalu tanpa ragu ia melemparnya keluar dari tenda. Kisame yang duduk di depan perapian melihat sebuah kalung yang mendarat didekatnya. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil sembari melihat kearah tenda yang berada di hadapannya beberapa meter darinya.

'Itachi mendapatkan mainan baru.' Shinobi yang memiliki gigi runcing tersebut hanyalah tertawa kecil ke dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Mengapa Itachi san, mengapa kau lakukan ini semua?" Bocah kecil itu memeluk erat Sasuke yang telah pingsan itu kedalam dadanya. Itachi hanya memberikan seringai kecil ke arah Neji. "Karena aku lelah dengan sangkarku, Neji kun." Itachi berjalan mendekati anak itu lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya disamping Neji, ia membelai lembut pipi anak itu. Anak berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan air mata tanpa sadar dan kedua bola matanya terbelalak dengan lebar._

"_T-tapi m-mereka semua dan Sasuke kun." Neji mengeratkan pelukannya ia semakin takut akan apa yang akan Itachi lakukan kepada Uchiha muda itu. "Dia juga harus mati." Itachi membelai pelan rambut yang menghalangi wajah Neji. "Tidak, kumohon jangan bunuh dia. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sasuke tidak pernah melalukan apapun kepadamu. Kumohon Itachi san"Ucap anak itu sembari terisak-isak. "Jangan memohon Neji kun, itu hal yang tidak pantas untuk kau lakukan." Ujar Itachi dengan nada yang dingin. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian?" Pandangan yang Itachi berikan membuat Neji mengeryitkan dahinya. "Perjanjian?" Ulang bocah itu dengan nada yang penuh kebingungan._

"_Ya, aku awalnya tidak merencanakan ini, tapi aku rasa pada akhirnya cara ini akan berhasil juga." Neji memandangi Sasuke yang tampak sangat berantakan, tubuhnya sungguh dingin dan lengannya berdarah tampak air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sasuke. Anak bermata lavendar itu memandang kembali mentornya itu dan secara perlahan memberikan anggukan setuju._

"_Baiklah Neji kun ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan memberikan rinciannya, tinggalkan Sasuke disini." Neji menggeletakkan Sasuke pada tanah. Anak bermarga Hyuuga itupun segera bangkit. Itachi menggandeng jemari mungilnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke. Anak bermata lavendar itu hanya bisa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke hingga ia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Itachi merangkulkan lengannya ke pinggang Neji, ia membawanya untuk melompati atap rumah dan menghilang ke dalam gelapnya malam hari._

'_Sasuke-kun…' _

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, ia menunggu Sasuke untuk segera membuka matanya, karena anak bermarga Uchiha itu merupakan satu-satunya saksi penculikan Neji dan hanya Sasuke yang dapat memberikan mereka petunjuk untuk mencari teman mereka yang menghilang tersebut.

Anak berambut blonde itu bertemu dengan Hinata beberapa menit setelah Shikamaru mengajaknya bergambung dalam tim penyelamatan tersebut dan gadis bermata lavendar itu hanya mengatakan satu hal kepadanya. "_Kumohon tolong selamatkan Neji niisan." _

Naruto tahu Hinata sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu karena bagi gadis itu Neji sudah seperti seorang kakak. Disaat hubungan mereka mulai dekat kembali, kehilangan Neji bukanlah menjadi suatu pilihan untuknya, gadis berambut indigo itu sebenarnya ingin ikut bergabung dalam tim, akan tetapi Tsunade tidak mengijinkannya. Ayahnya meminta Hinata untuk membiarkan tim tersebut pergi dan berdoa akan kesuksessan misi mereka. Hinata hanya berdiam diri untuk beberapa menit dan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia melangkah pergi. Hiashi hendak mengikuti puteri sulungnya itu tetapi ia berhenti untuk sejenak, tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru ia berkata. "_Hinata mempercayaimu dan aku percaya akan penilaiannya." _

Naruto melihat ke arah langit melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar di sudut ruangan itu. Dia sangat membutuhkan Sasuke untuk segera bangun sekarang. Ketika Naruto hendak berteriak karena rasa frustasi Sasuke telah membuka kelopak matanya. "Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto dengan kencang. Shinobi berambut raven itu bangun dari kasur dan terduduk lemas, tampak ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya. "Aku menyesal atas apa yang telah kau alami tapi kami membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang." Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah rekan satu timnya itu akan tetapi Naruto mengacuhkannya saja. "Kami perlu tahu alasan dari—" Ucapan Naruto dipotong Sasuke.

"Itachi mengambil Neji karena aku yang tidak cukup kuat untuk menolongnya." Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Shika, dia sudah sadar." Teriak Naruto. Shikamaru membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Sasuke melihat di balik pintu terdapat Lee dan Kiba.

"Sasuke, apa kau dalam kondisi yang memungkinkanmu untuk bertarung?" Ujar Chuunin muda itu. Sasuke yang memakai satu set baju putih rumah sakit itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari pakaiannya. Dia melihat pakaiannya berada di meja kecil di sisi kiri tempat tidur tersebut. Anak berambut raven itu tanpa bicara langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi. "Ya" jawabnya dari kamar mandi. Shikamaru memberikan tatapan heran ke arah Naruto untuk menanyakan tingkah aneh Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti juga.

"Aku membutuhkan kerjasama darimu untuk berada dalam tim ini, kita harus dengan segera dapat menemukan Neji." Ujar Shikamaru sembari menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa bicara apa-apa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita menghadap Tsunade sama dahulu sebelum memulai misi ini." Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar rumah sakit itu untuk menuju kantor Hokage, Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti Chunin muda itu dari belakang. Kiba dan Lee telah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Uchiha muda itu telah menyaksikan apa yang Itachi lakukan kepada Neji saat dirinya terperangkap di dalam Tsukiyomi. Setiap kali melihat dan mendengar jeritan tangis kesakitan Neji membuat ia seperti mati rasa dan ia sungguh merasa rendah, sangat rendah karena akhirnya ia seperti mendapat tamparan akan kenyataan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Neji.

Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, perlakuannya terhadap Neji bahkan lebih parah dari yang Anikinya lakukan, dia dibutakan oleh rasa amarah dan bencinya kepada Itachi sehingga ia melukai seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya, kedua jemarinya ia kepalkan dengan kuat. Pandangannya hampa memandangi langit senja di jendela koridor rumah sakit itu. 'Neji, maafkan aku.'

.

.

To be continue

.

.

AN :

The twist ….

Pasti pada kira Itachi datang buat nyelametin Neji chan dari Sasuke kan?

Hohoho…..

Yersi fanel memang memiliki ide serta plot yang sungguh luar biasa.

More flashback coming on the next chapter.

So what are you thinking about the story so far?

Tell me, or I'll keep you all wondering about what happen next *Evil laughter.

And thank you very much for those who already give me a review's.

I'm very happy every single freaking time when I read all of the review's.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna san

Btw, Sorry ya jika update nya agak lama *banget….

Soalnya saya sekarang lagi training sebagai pastry chef. Dan kalian tahu kan kalau menjelang natal itu pasti banyak orderan….

Ya jadinya begini de…

Harap maklum ya…..

XOXOXO


End file.
